El Bosque
by Eldaya
Summary: Harry Potter:
1. Maldicion! Capi1

Capítulo 1

Maldición!

El castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba en todo su esplendor, conteniendo entre sus fríos muros miles de chiquillos que correteaban de un lado a otro, devolviéndole por un período de tiempo la vida, que desde hacía siglos se preservaba entre sus rocas.

El aire, húmedo y caliente, proporcionaba un momentáneo alivio, pues el sol calentaba fieramente.

Era la época del año que todos los estudiantes esperaban con ansia; las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y no veían la hora en la que el profesorado les diera carta blanca para marcharse cada uno a su casa.

Exceptuando, claro estaba, a algunos de ellos, que se quedarían en el colegio por razones diversas.

Ginny estaba sentada al borde del lago que lamía las rocas sobre las que se asentaba Hogwarts. No tenía miedo alguno de la bestia que reposaba en su interior, pues estaba segura de que sólo atacaría si se sintiera amenazado, y ella, desde luego, no iba a tentar a la suerte.

Dibujó con el dedo sobre el agua, recordando con un contínuo estremecimiento la noche anterior, que la había marcado profundamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny había salido corriendo de la sala del gran comedor, donde se celebraba la fiesta de despedida de aquel año a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Había visto con sus propios ojos cómo los demás la habían dejado sola, para estar cada uno con su pareja, y sentía que no era justo que la abandonasen durante toda la noche. Si por lo menos le dirigieran la palabra en algún momento...

Su hermano, Ron, estaba atontado con Hermione, que francamente, estaba bellísima.

Lucía un vestido color coral pálido, con una cinta ribeteandole a la altura del pecho, detalle muy curioso, que le daba un aspecto infantil y muy morboso.

El pelo, en un suave recogido, dejaba caer algunos mechons en su nuca, lo cual quedaba muy sexy.

Hermione había crecido mucho en ese tiempo, y se hacía patente el cambio en sus facciones y su delgado cuerpo; Ron no era el único que no dejaba de mirarla.

Y Ginny se sentía cada vez peor. Ella era pequeña, llena de pecas, con el pelo lacio y sin vida; no se gustaba en absoluto. Nadie se había fijado en ella, excepto Colin Creevey, que la había invitado a ir a la fiesta, y ahora, ni siquiera sabía dónde se había metido, aunque se lo imaginaba, pues él no había dejado de mirar a Cho y de murmurar entre gruñidos.

Por lo que sabía, habían salido juntos una temporada; le había sorprendido, porque estaba segura de que a Cho le atraía más Harry, pero un buen día, y justo después de la salida a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín, ella aceptó salir con Coolin, seguramente despechada por la discusión que tuvo con Harry y que todos conocían.

A ella realmente no le importaba demasiado con quien salía Colin, pero no le gustaba nada sentirse como un plato de segunda. Seguramente él la había invitado a la fiesta porque Cho iría con otro, y su intención sería darle celos.

¡¡Qué tonta fue al pensar que él se había fijado en ella!

A pesar de que no sentía una atracción fuerte por él, se había ilusionado al saber que alguien le había puesto los ojos encima, y se había imaginado que tal vez podrían haber llegado a algo más íntimo, pues no parecía que Colin le fuera a hacer daño.

-"¡¡Maldita Cho!" – pensó para sus adentros – "¡¡primero me quita a Harry y ahora a Colin! ¿Es que no tiene ya suficiente con tenerlos a todos a sus pies? ¿Porqué puñetas me hace sentir tan poca cosa?"

Las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos, y formaban pequeños regueros en sus mejillas.

En su carrera no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, desde el dintel de una puerta, camuflada en el muro.


	2. El calor de un hombre Capi2

Capítulo 2

El calor de un hombre

Las sombras lo engullían parcialmente, pero la luz de la luna, que jugueteaba con sus cabellos, iluminó sus ojos brillantes, entrecerrados en una rendija, y su rostro, cetrino y pálido, se conmovió con una sonrisa displicente.

Snape la vió correr por el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entrebrió los labios para darle una desagradable orden, pero entonces le inundó el agradable perfume de la joven.

Aspiró profundamente, mientras se le cerraban los ojos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, como si estuviera saboreando un delicioso manjar, y sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo mientras ciertas imágenes circulaban por su mente.

Gruñó unas palabras ininteligibles, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro céreo una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Caminó sigilosamente, sin dejar de seguir el rastro de la muchacha, a la que distinguió correteando por el jardín. Parecía que iba en dirección al bosque prohibido, y no tuvo más remedio que alegrarse por ello, porque entonces era carnaza segura, iba a hacer lo posible por reprenderla y que se arrepintiese de haber salido sola de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y a esa hora tan tardía de la noche.

-Jujujuju.... Gracias a esta mocosa, voy a quitarles 50 puntos como mínimo a los de su casa – sibiló con un deje de desprecio en la voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Sin embargo, no sentía las acostumbradas ansias de derrotarla, o de castigarla; ni siquiera pensaba en un castigo adecuado para la chica. Sólo vigilaba cómo corría desesperadamente mientras se acercaba a la ribera del bosque, para al fin caer sobre sus pasos.

Se acercó a ella sinuosamente, con paso decidido y seguro.

Se paró en seco al tenerla a sus pies, observandola, y algo en su interior se revolvió; deseaba acogerla entre sus brazos, levantarla, llevarla en volandas hasta un lugar tranquilo, y allí, quien sabe....

Vaya, vaya.... ¡¡Señorita Weasley!!- dijo con tono imperioso pero a la vez suave. - ¿Qué cree que está haciendo aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Ginny se sobresaltó un poco cuando le oyó hablar, y lentamente se arrodilló sobre la hierba mojada, mientras hipaba. Las lágrimas no cesaban de caer, y aunque se restregara el dorso de la mano contra sus ojos, no podía hacer que parasen.

Giró lentamente el rostro hacia el profesor, y se lo quedó mirando, con los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos.

Snape la miró con turbación, pues esa mirada le había calado hondo. Dejó de pensar como un profesor agriado, y acercó su mano a la mejilla de la chica, de la que apartó suavemente un mechón de pelo rojizo, que caía libremente sobre sus hombros, enmarañandosele.

Se le acercó lentamente, y Ginny sintió que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, Snape no estaba ni mucho menos tan fiero como siempre, ni desagradable. Parecía un hombre cualquiera, y eso la asustaba aún más.

El olor que exhumaba era penetrante, y al contrario de lo que siempre habían creído, el pelo suelto y lacio de aquel hombre olía a madera joven y a especias, a sándalo y hierbas de asia.

Aspiró profundamente aquel aroma, y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía su cuerpo, que estaba petrificado en aquel lugar.

Snape la cogió con fuerza, rodeandola con sus brazos, y la levantó sin apenas esfuerzo.

La atrajo hacia sí, mientras la guarecía entre su capa, Ginny notó la calidez de su cuerpo, y sintió lo fibroso de sus musculos. Se agarró con fuerza de su camisa, y cerró los ojos, concentrandose en el suave caminar de aquel hombre.

No tenía idea de adonde la llevaba, pero el caso es que no sentía temor alguno.

Abrió un poco los ojos para ver por dónde iban, creyendo que la estaba retornando al colegio. Seguramente la estaba llevando hacia su despacho, para desde allí llamar a la profesora Mc Gonagall, y decidir entre los dos el castigo adecuado.

Pero se sorprendió al ver que iban en dirección contraria.

Snape la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras se internaban en el bosque prohibido.

No podía creerlo, ese lugar estaba prohibidísimo (a pesar de que algunos alumnos se saltaban esa orden) , y Snape la estaba llevando hacia allí... ¿Acaso la querría dejar sola en el bosque, para que volviera a Hogwarts desde allí sin más compañía que los monstruos que vivían entre el ramaje y las sombras?

Se revolvió entre los brazos del maestro, intentando zafarse, pero él volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, mientras le susurraba algo que no creyó entender demasiado bien.

Shhhhh...Tranquila. No te voy a comer... Aunque... ojalá pudiera....

La voz con la que le susurró hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, y unas rosquillitas muy agradables se apoderaron de su interior. Su cuerpo colgaba fláccido sobre esos robustos brazos, y aún así él la transportaba como si fuera sólo una pluma.

"Ufffff.... Debo estar loca para pensar ahora en eso!!!!!" – se dijo a sí misma, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, intentando sacar de su cabeza los pensamientos pecaminosos que la estaban mordiendo.

Snape se paró en seco. La dejó con suavidad al borde de un tocón de árbol, y se sentó a su lado, en la hierba.

La miraba con aprensión, recordando en algunos instantes a Lily, la que fuera esposa de Potter, y que tan bien conoció en un pasado.

Apretó los puños con rabia, pensando en ella y en su triste final, razón por la que abandonó al que no debe ser nombrado.

Suspiró, y volvió en sí cuando notó cómo ella lo miraba fijamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. Celos Capi3

Capítulo 3

Celos

La fiesta seguía muy animada, a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde.

En esa noche, el tiempo era desterrado, así que podían alargarla hasta que sus cuerpos cansados pidieran a gritos descanso.

Los profesores charlaban distendidamente mientras echaban fugaces miradas a sus alumnos, que gritaban, bailaban y reían sin ningún pudor.

Dumbledore era el único que no hablaba, simplemente observaba con sus ojos claros y brillantes.

Y en la esquina de la gran mesa de profesores, sentado encima de una robusta silla de ébano, estaba Hagrid, que leía con ojos llenos de ternura una carta de trazos gruesos y elegantes, levemente perfurmada.

Ron no se despegaba ni por un momento de Hermione, que empezaba a acusar su enfado.

¡¡Ron!! ¡Haz el favor de dejarme tranquila de una vez! ¡¡Que no me voy a escapar!!

Pero Herm, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡¡Si yo soy tu pareja!! ¡¡No te puedo dejar sola!!

¡¡Ajjj!!... ¡¡que seas mi pareja no significa que me tengas que seguir como un perro faldero a todos los sitios donde vaya!! ¡¡Déjame estar sola al menos un rato!! ¿no?

Aaaaaaah, claaaaroooo, ¡¡lo que tú quieres es que te deje sola para poder ir a ver a ése estúpido cromagnon de Krum!!.... ¡¡Seguro que ha venido a verte, y como lo estás esperando, te molesta que yo esté aquí, ¿verdad?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida e irritada. Quiso contestarle, pero juzgando que iba a ser algo estúpido, pues seguro iban a seguir discutiendo, optó por dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de la sala.

Ron, por su parte, no se molestó en seguirla, sinó que se acercó a la mesa donde descansaban las fuentes de comida y las jarras de bebida, y por primera vez en su vida, se sirvió de las bebidas más fuertes, que producían un estado de embriaguez idéntico al de las bebidas muggles.

¡¡Así que era cierto!! La muy.... ¡¡Estaba esperándole!! – refunfuñaba Ron mientras bebía casi de un sorbo aquel líquido, que abrasaba su garganta. - Ya decía yo que estaba rara.... ¿Porqué narices ha aceptado venir conmigo? ¿Para poder manejarme mejor, tenerme vigilado? Además, ¿¡¡No es mi NOVIA!!? ¡¿Qué es lo que espera que haga, sino?!

Se adueñó de una gran jarra llena de líquido dulce y de aspecto dorado, que burbujeaba como si fuera una pócima calentándose a fuego lento, y salió también de la sala, dando pequeños tropiezos.

Enfiló un pasillo oscuro, en el que reverberaban sus pasos. Caminó hasta darse de bruces con unos bancos de piedra, y allí se sentó, derrotado.

Asió la jarra con las dos manos, para que no se le cayera accidentalmente al suelo, y fue vaciando su contenido poco a poco, casi sin respirar, sintiendo cómo algo caliente le bajaba por la garganta y se le alojaba en el estómago.

Se estiró cuan largo era, con la cabeza apoyada en el muro, la espalda arqueada y los brazos colgando, tal era su dejadez que parecía un títere sin hilos ni dueño.

Clavó la vista en el suelo, sin ver. Tenía la mirada vacía, perdida en sus nefastos pensamientos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione había salido corriendo del comedor.

Algunos estudiantes se la habían quedado mirando, pero no le dió casi importancia, sólo esperaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible, y respirar algo de aire frío en soledad.

Corrió por los pasillos desiertos, y fué a topar con un jardincillo interior en el que había un pequeño kiosco tallado en la roca, desde el que se veía un precipicio, y al fondo, el lago, de aguas oscuras y densas.

Apoyó su cabeza en la roca, y sollozó entristecida.

Se sentía muy culpable por la discusión tan tonta que había tenido momentos antes con Ron.

Creía que tenía razón, pues había sentido durante toda la noche la presión de ese chico, que no dejaba de observar todos sus movimientos, cosa que la había llegado a poner de los nervios.

Quería tener un poco de tiempo para ella sola; se estaba ahogando.

Pero seguramente debería habérselo pedido de otra forma, o quizás no estaba tan mal el que le hiciera tanto caso.

Estaba llena de dudas, y no soportaba que Ron le recordase a Víktor; con él sólo había una amistad y nada más... aunque en un principio, cuando se conocieron, ciertamente sucedió algo.... Pero de esa hacía ya mucho, y ni siquiera se acordaba...

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo últimamente a Ron?

Desde que habían empezado a salir hasta ese momento, habían pasado muchos buenos momentos juntos, pero poco a poco él se había vuelto más desconfiado y algo posesivo... y la relación se estaba resintiendo... era una lástima.

No tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer para que todo se suavizara, quería que todo cambiara y fuera como antes... estaba tan cansada....


	4. Un regalito Capi4

Capítulo 4

Un regalito

Ginny observaba con curiosidad al profesor Snape, que parecía ensimismado en sus recuerdos.

Su cara ya no mostraba sólo indiferencia y frialdad, sinó que se mostraba más humano ; se sintió halagada al ver esa desconocida faceta.

La mortecina luz de la luna llena iluminaba tenuemente su faz ; entre las sombras se dibujaba un rostro aguileño que en verdad resultaba muy sugerente y atractivo.

Sus labios eran finos y levemente rojizos, por los que notaba cómo escapaba entre suspiros cortos el aire que respiraba.

La toga, de suave terciopelo, tenía leves toques escarlata, bordeada con hilo negro muy brillante, a la vez discreto pero llamativo. Incluso Snape sabía vestirse para una ocasión señalada con sus mejores atuendos, aunque no le llamase demasiado la atención dedicarse tiempo a sí mismo.

Ginny no podía dejar de observarle, y se preguntaba porqué la había llevado a ese lugar tan apartado de miradas indiscretas.

"¡¡Un momento!!" – pensó alarmada – "¿Y si no ES el profesor Snape? ¿Y si es algún mortífago que puede tomar la forma de cualquier cosa que deseara? "

No había caído en la cuenta de aquello hasta ese momento, en el que empezó a asustarse realmente. No le apetecía para nada ser el banquete de alguien que podía torturarla durante horas antes de matarla ; no quería ser la causante de más sufrimientos...

No quería que las personas por las que sentía amor lloraran sangre por ella.....

Aunque, quien sabe, tal vez no la recordarían más de dos días. Quizás ni siquiera se darían cuenta de su ausencia.......

Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser tan negros como habitualmente eran

Sentía muchas ganas de gritar, y en su garganta se entrecerraban unos dedos que casi la dejaban sin respiración.

Se apoyó en el tocón del árbol para levantarse, y fue entonces cuando Snape, veloz, se abalanzó sobre ella, cortándole la retirada.

Sus fuertes manos se apoyaron en el árbol, que estaba cortado a poco más de dos cabezas de las suyas.

Ginny se olvidó de golpe de todo el pesar que la estaba abrumando, lo único que veía eran los ojos de Snape, que brillaban de un modo muy extraño.

Su cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos, que recorrían su ser una y otra vez, mientras su pecho respiraba agitadamente al sentir la proximidad de aquel cuerpo, que rezumaba calor por todos sus poros.

Señorita Weasley, ¿adónde pretendía ir? – le susurró con aquella voz ronca.

Ginny se había quedado sin habla. El temor que inspiraba Snape se había entrelazado con una nueva sensación, que la hacía vibrar ; notaba cómo unas intensas cosquillitas la recorrían, y no cesaban a pesar de que ella intentaba sobreponerse a esa sensación, que rallaba la indecencia.

¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato... señorita Weasley? – volvió a preguntar Snape, mientras se le acercaba aún más.

Ginny tragó saliva, lo tenía a pocos milímetros de ella, incluso le rozaba la nariz con la suya... Sabía que estaba temblando, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, seguía sus propios instintos mientras ella se negaba a aquello.

Sus pupilas azules seguían hechizadas por los negros ojos de aquel hombre, que la miraba casi sin pestañear, con los ojos entornados.

Se acercó mucho más a ella, apoyando el codo en el árbol, haciendo que a Ginny se le parase la respiración de golpe.

El aliento de Snape acariciaba sus mejillas y su boca, haciéndole cosquillas. Inconscientemente entreabrió los labios, respirando entrecortadamente, deseando que él la besara y a lo que Snape respondió sin dudar, acercándose a ella lentamente, y besándola con súbita dulzura.

Fue un beso corto, un leve roce, pero que causó en ella un torrente de sensaciones extremadamente agradables. Sus mejillas enrojecidas ardían, como el resto de su piel.

Snape se separó por unos instantes de la muchacha, a la que susurró mientras la miraba fijamente:

No llores... no lo merecen.... –

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, fugazmente, a lo que Ginny respondió inconscientemente mordiéndose los suyos. Estuvo tentada de lanzarse a besarlo, pero tenía tanto miedo que se quedó allí clavada, apoyándose en la madera.

Snape pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola hacia sí, Ginny sintió cómo se mareaba ; el mundo daba vueltas y ella ardía, deseosa de sentir a Snape tan próximo como fuera posible, como si sus cuerpos pudieran fundirse.

Se ruborizó salvajemente al pensar en ello, y sentía cómo su corazón trotaba como un loco en su pecho, incluso le dolía del terror con que latía ; mientras, Snape la había acercado a su ser, abrazándola con fuerza.

Acercó sus labios a su cuello, besándola lentamente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos angustiada, y se agarraba a su espalda con ansias.

Snape hizo caso omiso de aquel gesto, y continuo con la exploración de aquel joven cuerpo, que justo en ese momento empezaba a convertirse en el de una mujer.

Mordisqueó lentamente su cuello y su oreja, que resiguió con la punta de su lengua, mientras Ginny se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Snape, sintiendo cómo se deshacía por el placer, que continuaba martilleando su cuerpo con fruición.

Ni en sus sueños más salvajes había imaginado aquello, no podía creer que Snape, el profesor al que todos odiaban por el simple hecho de que él mismo procuraba hacerse aborrecible, estuviera ahora con ella, mostrando su hombría.

Parecía imposible que la hubiera elegido a ella para amarla como a una mujer ; y aún así, allí estaban, juntos, en la soledad de aquel inmenso y perturbador bosque, dejándose llevar por la gula que sus cuerpos experimentaban.

El robusto brazo de Snape la apretaba con fuerza contra sí, haciendo que ella notase cuán duro se había puesto su sexo, que pugnaba por ser liberado, el hombre empezaba a sentir un punzante dolor, pero hizo caso omiso de su cuerpo, refugiándose en el de ella, que ahora temblaba voluptuosamente al experimentar un intenso orgasmo.

A Ginny se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ardientes ; su cuerpo se había derretido al sentir los suaves labios de Snape vagar por su cuello, e imaginando lo que sería capaz de hacer con su joven cuerpo ; notó cómo su sexo ardía, latiendo al sentir cómo se apretaba el hombre a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que él también la deseaba.

Ya sabía lo que iba a encontrarse, no era una niña inocente, pero temía el momento y sufría, porque jamás había hecho nada parecido, y a todas luces Snape era todo un experto y la superaría en aquel aspecto. Él era un hombre, y ella, sólo una chiquilla.

Después de todo, siempre había imaginado que se entregaría a Harry, por el cual siempre había guardado un sentimiento muy profundo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sólo deseaba que Snape la hiciera suya. Quería sentir cómo la poseía aquel hombre, del que adivinaba iba a ser un gran amante.

Continuaba asustada, pero le gustaba tanto que era imposible deshacerse de su abrazo, así que lo estrechó con más fuerza y buscó con sus labios los de Snape, que pareció sorprenderse de la reacción de la chiquilla.

La respondió al momento, besándola intensamente, mientras que con la mano libre seguía jugando con su pelo rojizo, como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Sus labios se unían en besos cada vez más lujuriosos, jugando con las lenguas, inquietas.

Se mordisqueaban y lamían, como si quisieran comerse, y sus cuerpos se frotaban, buscando unir su piel cálida.

Snape dejó libre su melena, y fue acariciando suavemente su cuerpo, resiguiendo sus curvas.

Ginny sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, y deseaba que Snape la desnudara e hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Se había adueñado de ella una espiral de sensaciones que hacía que su cuerpo estallara de placer. Nunca había imaginado que alguien pudiera hacer que se sintiera de aquel modo, y mucho menos el propio Snape, que la estaba sorprendiendo a cada momento.

"¡¡Ah!!... S... Snaaaaaape!!! – gimió Ginny, tragando saliva con fuerza mientras lloriqueaba.

Snape se excitó aún más al oír la sugerente voz de la fémina, suave y golosa.

Acarició la pierna de Ginny, y fue siguiendo su piel por debajo de la ropa, acercándose peligrosamente a su muslo terso y suave.

Snape recordó el momento en que vió a Ginny correr desesperada, sin rumbo.

El vestido que llevaba, de suave tela, era excesivamente vaporoso, así que insinuaba sus incipientes formas de mujer. A la altura de la cadera llevaba unos pequeños prendedores, que unía el vestido, dejando entrever sus piernas largas y suaves. Dejaba un amplio escote en la espalda, pues el vestido se unía sólo por unas finas tiras que entrelazaba en su nuca.

Y el pelo, suelto, acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Aún así, estuvo toda la noche sola. Había llegado acompañada de Colin Creevey, el molesto fotógrafo de Gryffindor que en su primer año cayó víctima del basilisco....

En ocasiones deseaba que se hubiera quedado por más tiempo petrificado, pues no dejaba de meterse en medio SIEMPRE, con su maldita cámara y su maldita curiosidad, y sobretodo, con su maldito don de la inoportunidad...

Y en esa noche se mostró otra vez inoportuno, dejando sola a la muchacha.  
No era que le importara realmente, al menos al principio, pero cuando la vió correr desesperanzada, con su rojo cabello ondeando al viento, dejando una estela de suave aroma a jazmines y a cerezo blanco.... Le recordó tanto a Lily... Y algo en su interior dio un brinco.

Así que no pudo hacer menos que seguirla.

En su carrera por los pasillos, Ginny no se dio cuenta de quién la seguí, ni de si suscitaba miradas divertidas o inquietas. Así pues, no atinó a ver cómo Draco, el odioso Slytherin que tantos sinsabores había causado, había visto partes de su cuerpo que ni se preocupaba por ocultar ; su vestido era demasiado transparente, y con la luz adecuada, como también adivinó Snape, se podía observar más de lo que a la chiquilla le hubiese gustado, siempre y cuando esos ojos estuvieran acostumbrados a observar con intenciones realmente libidinosas.

Draco se separó de la chica con la que estaba, preguntándose qué demonios hacía una Weasley corriendo apurada y al profesor de Slytherin persiguiéndola.

- "¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Seguro que querrá imponerle un castigo!! " – pensó divertido – "¡¡Esto no me lo pierdo!! Jajajajaja, malditos Gryffindors, ¡¡esta vez van a morder el polvo!! "–

Se levantó con intención de seguirles, pero la chica le agarró del brazo, mirándole con mala cara.

¿Dónde narices te crees que vas? ¡¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?! – le espetó la chica, que realmente era muy guapa. Lo miraba con sus castaños ojos, medio enfadada medio suplicante ; Draco estaba a punto de darle lo que deseaba, pero se había parado en seco, y eso la había dejado con el cuerpo caliente y muy deseosa de algo más que caricias.

¡¡Suéltame!! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tocándome? ¡¡Qué ASCO!! ¡¡Sólo puedes tocarme cuando yo quiera!! ¿Te enteras, niñata? – y le dedicó una mirada agresiva, cargada de rabia - ¡¡Vete con quien quieras, pero a mí ya me estás dejando en paz!! – soltó casi con un ladrido, y se levantó para seguir a Snape y a Ginny, mientras la chica soltaba un sollozo lleno de rabia y tristeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. Cho Capi5

Capítulo 5

Cho

Mientras, en el gran comedor, seguía la fiesta, animada por unas horas más, tan sólo era pasada la media noche, así que aún quedaba mucho tiempo por delante.

Cho seguía tonteando con los chicos que se le acercaban, y Harry estaba muerto de celos, pues en realidad no se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Desde que habían peleado en Hogsmeade, no habían vuelto a hablar ni a mirarse a los ojos, y ya se sentía bastante culpable como para que encima ella removiera más la herida.

Estaba bastante cansado de ese comportamiento de niñata, pero al fin y al cabo ella seguía robándole el sueño y el corazón. Era preciosa, simpática, amable, dulce... era perfecta, y ya no la tenía con él....

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la pelea que Ron y Hermione habían tenido, tan ensimismado estaba con aquella jovencita, que seguía riendo las gracias de los estudiantes que más se acercaban a ella, mientras que, de tanto en tanto, lanzaba intensas miradas a Harry, sin siquiera procurar hacerlo casualmente.

"Pero, ¿Qué quiere decirme con esas miradas? ¿Es que quiere volverme loco? ¡¡Porque lo está consiguiendo!! ¡¡Maldita sea!! "– pensó Harry para sus adentros, apretando los puños mientras sentía que se estaba volviendo loco de rabia.

Decidió que ya estaba más que harto de aquella situación, así que encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta ; quería desaparecer cuanto antes de aquél lugar, dejar de ver a su querida Cho comportarse como una chica vulgar y corriente, jugueteando con maneras demasiado alegres con aquellos chicos que sólo la querían conseguir para una causa.

Se paró en seco, imaginándola con otro, y, respirando hondo, desandó sus pasos, y se dirigió hacia la joven, que ahora estaba muy cerca de Colin, que la miraba embelesado, mientras intentaba besarla, a lo que ella respondía riéndose alegremente.

Al llegar a su altura, Harry la cogió por la muñeca con fuerza, y se la llevó a rastras, entre los quejidos de ella y los bufidos de ellos, que, aunque se quejaban de que se la robase, no hacían ademán alguno de detenerlos.

Pero, ¡¡déjame!! ¡¡Me estás haciendo daño!! – le gritó Cho con voz débil, mientras seguía forcejeando para deshacerse de esa mano que la apretaba con fuerza y no la dejaba libre.

NO VOY a dejarte libre aún. – exclamó Harry de mal talante. – Te esperas hasta que lleguemos a algún sitio donde podamos hablar tranquilamente.

¡¡¡¡Yo NO QUIERO hablar contigo!!!!! - sollozó con rabia Cho, a lo que Harry hizo oídos sordos, aunque apretó los dientes, mordiéndose la lengua.

Quería decirle unas cuantas cosillas y dejárselas muy claras, pero quería ser todo lo discreto que pudiese, y desde luego no tenía ganas de que nadie los escuchara discutir ; porque seguro que hablarían dando voces, en vez de hablar pausadamente. Su fuero interno estaba a punto de estallar, y antes de seguir de mala leche, quería abandonar ese estado.

Pasaron con premura por el mismo pasillo que enfiló Ron, aunque no le vieron, pues las sombras lo habían engullido por entero.

El chico estaba igual de hecho polvo que cuando se había quedado ahí sentado, estirado cuan largo era, con la jarra de licor colgando peligrosamente de sus dedos, que ya no tenían fuerza para sostenerla, mirando al vacío y pensando en Hermione, que lo había dejado plantado hacía ya más de una hora.

Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de ir a buscarla, realmente estaba ya cansado de aquellos arrebatos que le daban a menudo. La amaba con todas sus fuerzas, era lo mejor que había conocido en su vida, pero tal vez el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos, ya empezaba a sospechar que así era, y aunque le dolía terriblemente, estaba intentando autoconvencerse de que lo mejor era dejarlo, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Como sólo quedaban unas pocas horas para empezar las vacaciones, sería la oportunidad perfecta para dejar de tener comunicación por un tiempo. Quién sabe, quizás así ella aprendería a tenerle más aprecio, a echarle de menos. Y si no era así, pues ya sabía lo que esperar.

Sus pensamientos, negros como el tizne, llenaban su mente y su corazón. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos enrojecidos, y Ron sintió cómo el corazón se le partía en pequeños pedazos, y un dolor más intenso que lo que un Crucio pudiera hacerle le atravesó enteramente.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho, escondiendo la cara para que no le vieran sollozar, y los suaves mechones pelirrojos cayeron sobre su cara, como si una cortina lo separara del mundo exterior. Y allí se quedó, hecho trizas, sintiendo cómo un trozo de su vida se le escurría de las manos...

Harry siguió su camino, y llevó a Cho hacia un patio interior desierto. La sentó en un banco de piedra rodeado de arbustos, y allí, escondidos de miradas indiscretas, se dispuso a hablar con ella.

Soltó su muñeca, que enseguida se puso ella a lamersela, como una gatita lamiendose las heridas. Tal vez le había apretado demasiado fuerte, pero no se dio cuenta hasta ese moment, en que la vió llorosa y temblando.

Se sentó a su lado, acercándosele para examinar cómo estaba ella, a lo que Cho respondió pegando un brinco y mirándole algo asustada.

Harry se arrepintió enseguida de ello, no era su pretensión causarle ninguna herida, aunque cada vez que recordaba cómo se había comportado hacía tan sólo unos momentos antes, montaba en cólera.

Estaba ya harto de sus desplantes, de sus silencios, de lo que decía cuando él no estaba delante... y quería arreglar las cosas. Quería volver a abrazarla, pero también estaba dolido, así que por mucho que lo deseara, no tenía intención de acercársele más de lo que ella se había procurado acercar en aquel tiempo.

Cho lo observaba con ojos tristes y asustados, pero también con furia contenida, que al principio había sido tan solo rabia, y que había ido mutando poco a poco, al ver cómo él no le hacía el mínimo caso. Quería cruzarle la cara, pero tampoco era capaz de dañar su cara. Se preguntaba si esa reacción había sido producto de los celos, y en secreto estaba muy satisfecha, porque él demostraba quererla, no sabía si tanto como ella lo había querido, pero por lo menos algo sí había notado..

¡¡Cho!! – exclamó de pronto Harry, sobresaltándola.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con tiento y mirándole con desdén.

.... Lo.. Lo siento. No quería hacerte daño. ¡¡Pero es que estoy HARTO!! – la miró a los ojos con fiereza, como si la estuviera retando.

¿Harto? ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió, intentando mostrarse todo lo ofendida posible, aunque en su interior estaba exultante, porque Harry, por fín, había ido a buscarla.

Pues de que no soporto esta situación. Tú te enfadaste conmigo y aún no sé porqué, aunque sí sé que lo malinterpretaste todo. Además, tu comportamiento de todo este tiempo, ¿Qué es eso de no dirigirme la palabra ni mirarme siquiera? ¿Y lo de esta noche? ¿Esque me estabas retando? ¿Qué coño hacías con todos esos chicos? ¿A qué estabas jugando, siguiéndoles las gracias? – la miró con los ojos entornados – No sabía que eras de esa clase de chicas. Sino, no me habría enamorado de ti.

Cho sintió rabia, pero también aprensión. No quería permitirle el lujo de acusarla de lo que no era... Aunque cierto era que había jugado sucio durante todo ese tiempo, y que le había seguido el juego a muchos chicos.

No había hecho nada más con ellos, evidentemente, porque no era tan fresca, pero seguramente esa era la sensación que había estado dando a los demás.

No he hecho nada de lo que deba avergonzarme – sentenció Cho, que lo miraba desafiante a los ojos, sin pestañear. – ¡¡¡¡Todo ha sido por TU CULPA!!!!

¿Cómo? ¿Otra VEZ? ¡¡No es mi culpa el que tú te dediques a poner calientes a los chicos que se acercan a ti!! ¡¡Yo jamás he hecho nada parecido, y eso que hay muchas chicas que lo desean... y no pretendo ser un chulillo prepotente, ¡¡¡sólo te digo lo que hay.!!! ¡¡¡Me EXASPERAS!!! ¿Se puede saber porqué narices te comportas así? ¿Esque quieres volverme LOCO? – Harry respiraba entrecortadamente, mirándola a los ojos, observando cómo había mudado la cara.

No soporto verte rodeada de chicos, no soporto verte flirteando con ellos ni riéndote las estúpidas gracias, y me duele que yo no sea para ti más que una mota de polvo. ¿Acaso cuando salías conmigo lo hacías por diversión? ¿O por estar con el famoso monstruo, "el niño que vivió"? ¿Querías tener cerca al niño de la cicatriz, y que todas te envidiasen?... ¿Has pensado en cómo me puedo sentir YO?

¡¡ESTÚPIDO!! ¡¡NO entiendes NADA!! ¡¡No era eso, no era eso!! – sollozó por fín Cho, que no sabía si gritarle, pegarle, besarle o llorar desconsoladamente. Las viejas heridas estaban otra vez abiertas, le dolía tanto por ella como por él, porque ahora veía cuánto la había echado de menos ; no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que él realmente la quería... Había sido una tonta aquel día, pero el tener celos había sido lo que la había machacado... - Lo siento.... – susurró a media voz.

Harry inspiró profundamente. Se sentó a su lado otra vez, pues se había levantado exasperado, y se acercó mucho más a ella, intentando abrazarla.

Suspiró pensando en todo lo que se habían dicho, y en todo lo que le quedaba aún por decir ; juzgó que era mucho mejor no seguir con la conversación, y la rodeó entre sus brazos, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, mientras buscaba a tientas sus labios, para besarle.

Harry la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola y sintiendo su cálido y frágil cuerpo entre el suyo, y unió sus labios suavemente a los de la chica, que lo besaba febrilmente. El chico se sorprendió a principio, pero sea como fuere, era lo que había deseado durante todo ese tiempo, así que siguió besándola largamente, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, sin intención de soltarla.

No quería que volviera a marcharse de su lado ; ahora que por fín la sentía otra vez, no dejaría que se alejara de su vida.

Te amo. Mi vida, soy poca cosa, pero te haré tan feliz que no cabrás en sí de gozo. Cuéntame SIEMPRE lo que te altere, y procuremos arreglarlo entre los dos. ¿Sí? – le preguntó con ojos humedecidos.

Sí, mi vida... Sí.... – susurró Cho, que se acurrucó más en los brazos de Harry, abrazándole con fuerza inusitada.

Se quedaron allí sentados, abrazándose y besándose tiernamente, agradeciendo esa segunda oportunidad, ignorantes de lo que sucedía a algunos pasos de allí....


	6. Un beso extraño Capi6

Capítulo 6

Draco abandonó a la chica a su suerte, y caminó apresuradamente hacia donde había visto que desaparecían profesor y alumna.

No tardó en divisar un trozo de la capa de Snape, que ondeaba sinuosamente, escondiéndose tras una esquina, y se dirigió presuroso hacia allí. La curiosidad podía con él, y esperaba presenciar un buen espectáculo, aunque no entendía el proceder de Snape, que en vez de poner fin a la escapada de Ginny, dejaba que recorriera la soledad de Hogwarts.

Al doblar el recodo del pasillo por dónde había desaparecido Snape, escuchó unos sollozos amortiguados, que provenían del pequeño jardín que había a su derecha.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia allí, esperando ver en cualquier momento a una Ginny derrotada, y a Snape ideando algún tipo de castigo humillante.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando divisó a una muchacha sola, sentada en el banco de piedra, que sollozaba lánguidamente. Su pelo revuelto caía como una cascada sobre su cara, que aparecía totalmente escondida.

Draco se acercó a ella, intentando distinguir su silueta, sobre la que jugueteaban pequeños rayos de luna que conseguían atravesar el techo del kiosco de roca, por el que avanzaba una voluptuosa enredadera llena de follaje del color del otoño, con pequeños capullos semiabiertos de flores de llamativos colores escarlata y púrpura.

La chica levantó la vista asustada, al oír el crujir de las ramas secas que Draco pisaba sin tiento.

Por un momento sonrió esperanzada, imaginando a Ron ante ella, pero a quién vió no era precisamente a su príncipe azul.

Mas bien era un mensajero de la parca, que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Vaya, vaya.... ¡¡Pero si es la rata-Granger!! ¿Qué haces aquí sola, sangre sucia? – silabeó Draco, intentando saborear esas palabras, que por alguna razón le dejaban un mal sabor de boca.

Hermione lo miró por unos instantes, demasiado cansada como para contestar, y volvió a bajar la mirada, intentando contener las lágrimas para que Draco no tuviera más excusas para meterse con ella.

Ni siquiera le había molestado los improperios con los que él la había saludado ; sólo estaba triste y cansada. Sola.

El esbelto Slytherin la miró con asombro, sin saber qué decir.

"Ni siquiera se ha molestado en responderme... ¿Qué pasa aquí? "– pensó mirándola de reojo - ¡¡Ah, claro!! ¿Te has peleado con tu pobre pelo-de-estropajo-Weasley, Granger? ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de con quién debes estar, niña? – le dijo remarcando las palabras con tono desagradable.

Hermione suspiró, abriendo los ojos como platos, que se tiñeron de apagado dolor ; mas no dijo nada. No se asemejaba en nada a la Hermione de siempre, no tenía el acostumbrado carácter fuerte que la hacía solventar cualquier problema.

Y eso a Draco le molestaba someramente.

Oh, vamos, ¡¡Granger!! ¡¡Respóndeme!! ¡¡Me aburres!! ¿Es que tienes que dejar de ser tú misma por un mísero chico, que ni siquiera es un hombre? – El chico se impacientaba por momentos ; no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tratar con una Hermione tan distante.

¡¡Deja de estar así!! ¡¡NO lo soporto!! ¿¿Porqué tienes que dejar que te duela tanto?? –

Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a irse de allí y dejarla sola con su pena, pero notaba la mirada de la chica sobre él, y paró en seco, suspirando.

Su mente se dividía en dos en aquel momento ; toda una vida dedicada a ser igual que su padre : desleal, frío, sin compasión, aborrecible... y realmente le disgustaba ese comportamiento, tener que seguir unas estúpidas reglas y estar obligado a ser cruel y despiadado ; cosa que no le granjeaba ningún tipo de beneficio, excepto las migajas proporcionadas por su padre.

Estaba muy cansado de aquel tipo de vida, aunque ya no sabía ser de otra forma, inconscientemente se movía, hablaba, trataba y maquinaba de igual forma que la que le habían inculcado desde su infancia.

Y cuanto más conciencia tomaba de su vida, mayor era el asqueo que sentía por ella.

En resumidas cuentas, no sabía qué hacer, si seguir su camino y abandonarla sin más, sin mirar hacia atrás, o volver a su lado, lo cual le tentaba.

Suspiró largamente, y se dió la vuelta lentamente, observando a la chica, que lo miraba distraídamente, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

El rubio platino se acercó a ella, arrodillándose cuando estuvo a su altura, y acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos, hizo un gesto que les sorprendió a los dos, pues acercó sus labios a su piel, besando sus lágrimas.

Los ojos azul eléctrico del chico se perdieron en las pupilas chocolate de Hermione, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Sentía su desgana, ni siquiera le molestaba que Draco hubiera llegado hasta ese extremo, no le apetecía deshacerse de aquella mirada y aquellas caricias.

Respiraba algo agitada, ofuscada por el extraño sentimiento que la embargaba.

Ron aún divagaba por su cabeza, pero Draco inhibía aquella tristeza que la había superado.

Draco se sentó lentamente a su lado, moviéndose lánguidamente, sin separar la mirada. Entreabrió los labios con intención de decir algo, pero se quedó a medias, atraído por los labios de Hermione, jugosos y rojos cual fresones maduros.

Se preguntó si sabían tan dulces, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó sus también carnosos labios, que siempre camuflaba tras una desagradable mueca, rozando levemente los labios de la muchacha, que no le rechazó.

Fué un beso electrizante.

Hermione sentía cómo el vello se le erizaba, tenía la piel de gallina, que temblaba al sentir el suave roce del chico, del que nunca habría imaginado fuera tan amable y dulce como se estaba mostrando aquella noche.

Por su parte, Draco se sorprendió, al sentir algo muy distinto a lo que experimentaba cuando estaba a solas con alguna de las chicas que le perseguían.

Le tentaba el recorrer la piel de la muchacha, pero se aguantó las ganas, tratándola con más delicadeza de la que nunca había empleado con las otras, que ahora sólo formaban parte de un recuerdo que parecía ya ser muy lejano.

Acarició su pelo, suelto y largo, entreteniéndose en los bucles que lo rizaban por doquier, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la pequeña mano de Hermione, que temblaba suavemente al contacto de aquella piel suave y pálida.

Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mientras se fundían en un beso mucho más largo y profundo, acercando sus cuerpos cálidos cada vez más....


	7. Desengaños Capi7

Capítulo 7

Desengaños

Ron entrecerraba los ojos, doloridos, intentando enfocar el paisaje que tenía delante.

Se había levantado por fín de donde descansaba, apoyándose como buenamente podía en la pared rocosa, que resbalaba por la humedad que se había pegado en sus rocas, trasformándola en una superficie helada.

Empezaba a sentir frío, y el cuerpo se le entumecía, así que se decidió a ponerse en pie.

-" Ufff... tengo la espalda hecha polvo, ¡¡dichoso banco!!! ¡¡Se me ha clavado en las costillas!! "- pensaba Ron, de malhumor. –"Mejor me voy a dormir a cualquier parte que no sea mi habitación. No quiero que nadie me vea así, no quiero dar ninguna explicación..... ¿Qué estará haciendo Hermione?" –

No quería pensar en ella, pero la tenía en mente a cada momento, y a poco que se despistara, ella afloraba en sus pensamientos. Esto le molestó nuevamente, arrancándole un bufido de malestar.

-"Maldita sea, ¿porqué pienso aún en ella? Me ha dejado plantado y sigo siendo tan tonto como para que me preocupe.... No tengo remedio... "

Caminó a trompicones por el pasillo, mientras se intentaba apoyar en la pared y los cantos ; sus pies no coordinaban demasiado bien, y sus piernas estaban dormidas, el desagradable cosquilleo de la sangre volviendo a fluir por sus venas lo estaba volviendo loco, así que decidió pararse en cualquier sitio para poder volver un poco a la normalidad.

-" Uuuuf, ¿y esto les gusta a los muggles? ¡¡No lo entiendo!! ¿Cómo pueden beber hasta hartarse, si lo único que hace es que tu cuerpo no te responda? "- refunfuñó mientras se acercaba al dintel que enmarcaba el espacio donde habían colocado un escondido jardín, donde los alumnos se refugiaban de los profesores y disfrutaban de un tiempo a solas con ellos mismos o con sus parejas.

Se agarró con desespero al saliente de la roca, empujando su cuerpo hasta el dintel, donde se apoyó, respirando con la boca abierta, fatigado por llevar un cuerpo cansado que no respondía como quería.

Levantó la vista, mirando alrededor, intentando enfocar la vista, que se le nublaba por momentos.

A unos cuantos metros reconoció las siluetas de un par de personas, que estaban muy juntas, en actitud cariñosa. Sonrió con desgana, seguramente ya habrían parejitas que se habrían escapado de la fiesta para estar a solas y aprovechar el poco tiempo que quedaba en la escuela.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que estaban haciendo los profesores en aquellos momentos, sorprendido de que no hubiera ninguno reconociendo el territorio, amargando la vida a los que encontrase escaqueados.

Ni siquiera el señor Filch y la desagradable señora Norris estaban allí, o por lo menos él, con el tiempo que había pasado tirado como una colilla en el banco, no le había visto aparecer por ninguna parte. Tal vez el castillo era demasiado grande, pero el señor Filch se conocía muchos de los pasadizos secretos que envolvían la estructura de la mansión, y además, con la fiesta él debería estar por las inmediaciones, para vigilar.

Quien sabe, tal vez estaba encerrado en su cubículo, enfurruñado y rabioso maldiciendo a los demás, y maldiciéndose por ser un squib.

Ron descansó la vista por unos minutos, atento a los sonidos que lo envolvían. Respiraba pausadamente ; notando que su cuerpo necesitaba descanso. Pensó en posibles lugares donde poder descansar lejos de las miradas y preguntas avariciosas de los demás, así que pensó que sería buena idea salir del colegio, a pesar de que era demasiado tarde. Ni pensaba en que estaba prohibido, ya que no había sido la primera vez en que se aventuraba a salir fuera con el toque de queda ; y al ser último día no le importaba si lo encontrasen, no podían hacer nada. O casi.

"Bah, ¿qué mas da? "- pensó Ron, que sólo quería llegar lo antes posible a algún lugar solitario.

Casi se quedó sin respiración cuando escuchó dos voces que reconoció al instante.

Fijó su mirada hacia donde estaba la pareja que antes había adivinado, e intentó fijarse mejor en lo que veía. A pesar de que las sombras los engullían parcialmente, habían claros en el techo del kiosco donde estaban ellos agazapados, por los se deslizaban jirones de luna, que los iluminaban suavemente.

Reconoció a Hermione, abrazada a otro hombre. Y no podía ser peor, estaba con un Slytherin.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, con la súbita sensación de querer aplastar a ese tío, que le estaba robando a su chica.

Aquello lo había casi despejado del todo, y de golpe.

Respiró hondo, y se acercó con paso firme a donde estaban ellos dos.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a Draco, que a su vez la miraba dulcemente. La acariciaba con ternura, suavemente, dejándose llevar por lo que experimentaba su cuerpo.

De pronto, ella se alarmó ; escuchaba el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban, y miró hacia el sitio de donde provenían, para encontrarse frente a frente con Ron.

Pegó un bote cuando le vió ; le asustó, pues la cara del muchacho estaba descompuesta. Los ojos, enrojecidos e inyectados de un odio que nunca había visto en él, los miraban fijamente, y apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se estaba clavando las pocas uñas que tenía en las palmas de las manos, por las que resbalaba finos hilillos de sangre.

Respiraba agitadamente, encorvándose sobre sí mismo, como si fuera a saltar sobre ellos, dispuesto a atacar.

Draco se levantó, protegiendo a Hermione, que estaba paralizada en su sitio, sin dejar de mirar a Ron, que no parecía para nada el mismo.

El rubio dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, mirándole con suficiencia, mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Weasley... ¡¡Mírate!! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Pareces un animal... jajajajajajaja... -

No tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, porque Ron le golpeó con fuerza con el puño, aplastándole la nariz, que estalló con un ruido sordo.

¡¡Ahbhhhh!! – exclamó Hermione, asustada, poniéndose de pie, haciendo ademán de moverse.

Qué-da-te-a-hí.... – le dijo Ron, remarcando las palabras con rudeza, mientras le echaba una mirada que se le clavó como puñales en su interior.

Te vas a enterar, ¡¡mal nacido!! – espetó Draco, que se abalanzó sobre él, golpeándole en la mandíbula, haciendo que escupiera sangre. - ¡¡Te arrepentirás de haberme puesto la mano encima!! ¡¡Haré que te expulsen, pelo paja!! ¡¡Acabarás siendo como el fracasado de tu padre!! –

Ron seguía cavándole los puños allá donde pudiera, intentando hacerle todo el daño posible, y sin importarle recibir a cambio.

Hermione corrió hacia ellos, olvidando su propia seguridad, intentando acabar con todo aquello.

¡¡Parad ya!! – gritaba con temor y nerviosismo - ¡¡Dejad de pegaros de una vez!! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? –

¡¡Cállate, puta!! ¡¡Después nos las tendremos tú y yo!! – rugió Ron, que estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Los efectos de la bebida le habían hecho efecto, subiéndosele a la cabeza, embotándole los sentidos, transformando sus frustraciones y sus miedos en algo mucho más violento.

Hermione lo miró con pena pero también con rabia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a gritarla y a insultarla?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Draco se le adelantó.

¡¡Hijo de puta!! ¡¡Déjala tranquila de una vez!! ¿No ves que está harta de ti? ¿¿Cómo se te ocurre insultarla?? Eres un niñato estúpido... ¡¡¡que nunca podrá conseguir algo tan hermoso como ella!!!! Acéptalo, ¡¡tú no eres nada!! –

Ron aplastó con fuerza la cara de Draco contra la tierra húmeda, con ansias de que callara de una vez, pero Hermione lo agarró de las manos, y tirando de ellas, consiguió que el chico dejara de hacer fuerza, que la tiró al suelo, empujándola.

¡¡¡¡Así que era con él con quien querías estar!!!! -le dijo con rabia - ¡¡¿Y YO QUÉ?!! ¿¿Qué he sido yo durante este tiempo?? ¿Esque te has reído de mí, bruja? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti que te tienes que ir con la peor calaña? ¡¡Eres una.... – paró en seco, al sentir una bofetada de la chica, que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡¡Estoy HARTA de TI y de tus estúpidos celos!! ¡¡De tu comportamiento y de que siempre desconfíes de mí!! ¡¡Por lo menos Draco es un hombre, y estoy segura de que será mucho mejor que tú... don nadie!! – le espetó, arrepintiéndose al momento de lo que le había dicho.

Pero ya no había solución, Ron la miraba con los ojos hinchados y cristalizados, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, y se negaba a que lo vieran mostrándole su debilidad.

Está bien, por mí ya puedes morirte. Que te aproveche esa sucia serpiente ; y que te haga todo el daño que pueda. – las palabras gorgoteaban de su boca, sintiendo cómo le abrasaban.

La abofeteó, dejándole la mano marcada, mientras la miraba con asco. Escupió al suelo, mirándola a ella y a Draco, que a duras penas podía tenerse en pie, mareado al haber perdido tanta sangre y al olerla, y giró sobre sus talones, llorando silenciosamente.

No se reconocía, no pensaba que hubiera podido hacer todo aquello ; mas ya no podía lamentarse. Le dolía haberla visto con él, y tampoco la reconocía. Creía que en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos la había llegado a conocer, pero estaba claro que se había llevado una idea equivocada.

-Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido ; ni me hubieras engañado ni te hubiera amado tanto. Dudo que nadie te quiera... tan estúpidamente.... como yo... - dijo entre susurros entrecortados, que ella escuchó claramente, y que la herían sin remedio.

Ron echó a correr, con los dientes apretados, y se perdió entre las sombras, al tiempo que Hermione salía a su encuentro, que se quedó en el dintel, observando la negrura impenetrable del pasillo por el que aquel chico se había perdido....


	8. El amor y el deseo tienen multiples cara...

Capítulo 8

El amor y el deseo tienen múltiples caras

Ginny sentía cómo las manos expertas de Snape la acariciaban suavemente. Avanzaban sin remisión hacia sus muslos, y su cuerpo temblaba al saber que pronto iba a entregarse a él, sin oponer resitencia.

El olor del hombre que la enloquecía la embriagaba y embotaba sus sentidos, haciéndole olvidar todo lo que les rodeaba.

Solo estaban ellos dos, él llenaba sus pupilas con su presencia ; sus ojos oscuros y brillantes, su pelo lacio enmarañándosele al compás de sus movimientos....

Cerró los ojos y se deslizó lentamente hasta caer al suelo, donde Snape enterró su cara en su pecho, abrazándola con tal fuerza que creía que iban a crujir todos sus huesos.

Dejó que la tumbara en la hierba, besándola y mordisqueándola, y mientras, ella enredaba sus dedos en su pelo, guiándole suavemente por donde quería que la besara.

Una brisa fresca la acariciaba, robándole por unos instantes el ardor que la consumía ; el vestido se le pegaba desagradablemente a su cuerpo, perlado de gotitas de sudor, así que con dificultad intentó quitarse uno de los broches que sujetaban la tela a la altura de la cadera.

Snape le apartó la mano suavemente, y se dedicó a desenganchar el broche él mismo, mientras la miraba fijamente con ojos tranquilos, intentando que Ginny no se sintiera demasiado perturbada.

Le quitó el broche que quedaba, y los tiró despreocupadamente a su lado, sin fijarse demasiado por dónde habían caído.

Después, siguió jugueteando con sus manos, recorriendo la piel oliva de la chica, que gimoteaba de placer al sentir cada vez más cerca de ella al poderoso profesor, que se había deshecho de la toga, y quedaba con su acostumbrado traje oscuro, muy ceñido a su cuerpo.

Le sonrió con un gesto endiablado, surcando con sus ágiles dedos su cuerpo, avanzando por debajo de las ropas, alcanzando sus pechos pequeños pero firmes y suaves, que delineó con las yemas de sus dedos, resiguiendo las formas. Los cogió con suavidad, sopesándolos, jugueteando con ellos, y mientras, avanzaba con su lengua por su vientre, subiendo hacia aquellos pechos que se habían crispado al contacto de aquella lengua húmeda y viperina.

Mmm.... me encantan tus pechos... son tan suaves.. parecen bolas de algodón.... – suspiró mientras los agarraba y estrujaba de manera que no hería a la chica – Aaaahh... qué relajante.... ¡¡¡Son perfectas!!! – y llevó su boca hacia aquellos pechos, resiguiéndolos sensualmente, mientras ella seguía removiéndose bajo él, abrazándole y acariciando su enorme espalda, que reseguía con sus uñas, jugueteando con él.

Snape alzó la mirada para observar cómo ella le pedía más con susurros que morían en sus labios, y una sensación electrizante le recorrió de pies a cabeza. La besó mientras la volvía a estrechar con fuerza, como si quisiera fundirla en él, y siguió acariciando su piel, haciéndola arder cada vez más.

No dejó de lamer ningún rincón de su cuerpo, sintiendo que iba a estallar en algún momento, deseando cada vez más hacerla suya, estaba ansioso por oír sus gemidos y gritos, pero aún así siguió despacio, sabiendo que para ella era la primera vez.

Posó sus labios sobre sus muslos, recorriéndola con besos perturbadores, avanzando siempre un poco más, aunque muy lentamente, cosa que ponía a Ginny extremadamente nerviosa.

Su respiración se tornó abrupta, cuando Snape llegó a su meta.

Con los dientes mordió el pequeño tanga que llevaba, quitándoselo muy despacio. Ginny arañó la arena húmeda sobre la que estaba, intentando no temblar, aunque aquel hombre no hacía más que juguetear con sus nervios.

Snape, sin decir casi palabra, lamió su piel con ansias; arrancando de la garganta de Ginny gemiditos entrecortados. Llegó hasta su sexo, que latía casi dolorosamente.

Snape utilizó su lengua con maestría, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos en aquél rincón que tanto placer le estaba guardando, llevándola suavemente a un orgasmo rápido e intenso.

Se irguió un poco, para poder quitarse el jubón, y Ginny, con el deseo tiñéndole las pupilas, le asió del mismo, arrancándole algunos de los botones

¿Uh? Qué sorpresa, señorita Weasley... Cuanta fuerza tienes, para ser una niña... - le susurró mirándola como una bestia observando a su presa. Se acercó a su oído para seguir susurrándole palabras algo más calientes - ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te haga mía? ¿No tienes miedo de cuán grande sea mi.... ímpetu? – sonrió abiertamente. – Te voy a destrozar...

Un escalofrió cruzó su espina dorsal al oírle decir eso de una forma tan casual. Continuó desabrochándole el jubón mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello con ganas, él respondía mordiendo su oreja, cosa que le provocaba un gran deseo de tenerle.

Le sorprendía lo que su joven cuerpo podía llegar a experimentar, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, la felicidad la embargaba y casi podía creer que estaba enloqueciendo.

Le arrancó como pudo el jubón, tirando de él con fuerza, Snape siguió con la tarea sin dejar de reírse de una forma que a Ginny le causaba temor.

Buscó sus labios nuevamente, mordiendo y besando desesperadamente, moviéndose sinuosamente bajo el peso de aquel robusto cuerpo, que la tenía atrapada. Su piel relucía bajo el reflejo de la luna, y su pelo caía graciosamente en la hierba, formando una especie de corona alrededor de su cabeza ; se le enredaban en el cabello pequeñas ramitas y hojas secas, cosa a la que Ginny no daba ninguna importancia.

Sus ropas estaban estiradas bajo su cuerpo, protegiéndola de la hierba, pegajosa y en ocasiones punzante, y los ropajes de Snape estaban tirados en cualquier lado, y el mismo destino tuvieron sus pantalones, estorbo que solucionó Snape en un momento, mientras ella acariciaba su vientre y su pecho musculado.

Mmmm... qué cuerpo más.. delicioso... - susurró Ginny cuando lo tocó por primera vez.

Las ropas que siempre llevaba el profesor engañaban, pues escondían un cuerpo perfecto, trabajado y fibroso, con músculos que no llegaban a estar demasiado marcados, así que era realmente perfecto. Tenía algo de vello en el pecho, suave y algo rizado, de los que ella se agarró al notar cómo él volvía a meter sus largos y finos dedos en su sexo. Boqueaba intentando encontrar aire que respirar, mientras su cuerpo se curvaba hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por aquel bendito placer.

¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡Por FAVOR!! ¡¡Deja de jugar conmigo, no puedo MÁS!! ¡¡Quiero ser tuya YA!! – le espetó Ginny, sintiendo cómo se mareaba por momentos, cayendo en un vertiginoso remolino de sensaciones.

Snape seguía moviendo sus dedos en su interior, cada vez más rápido, concentrándose en la mirada perdida de la chica, y escuchándola.

Volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan endiablada que sólo él podía tener, y paró en seco, deslizándose por fín encima de ella.


	9. Ron Capi9

Capítulo 9

Ron

Parecía que su frágil cuerpo iba a quebrarse bajo el peso de Snape, pero estaba demasiado excitada, y no lo notaba apenas. Sólo sentía que iba a explotar, y que deseaba de una manera atroz a Snape, que la seguía mirando con una media sonrisa. Él la besó largamente, y mientras, la penetró con suavidad.

Ginny entornó los ojos mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Sintió un leve dolor, y cómo su cuerpo temblaba exageradamente del terror que se había adueñado de ella en aquel momento crucial ; pero Snape la ayudó a relajarse ; seguía siendo extrañamente dulce con ella, y se movía muy suavemente, como saboreando esos momentos.

Ginny empezó a notar otra vez cómo su cuerpo olvidaba el terror y el dolor, para seguir perdiéndose en el goce ; Snape se movía cada vez más rápido, y ella sentía cómo unas agradables rosquillitas iban avanzando por su interior, en oleadas intermitentes que cada vez eran más intensas.

Él se irguió, para sujetarla contra sí mientras la penetraba rápidamente, Ginny se aferró a su espalda y al brazo con el que se apoyaba en el suelo, se encendía al notar lo fuerte que era aquel hombre, que con un brazo conseguía levantarla del suelo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando experimentó un orgasmo muy intenso, que la dejó por un instante sin respiración. Le miró, temblando, y Snape disminuyó sus embestidas, dejándola otra vez en la hierba, y siguió moviéndose lentamente, para arrancar gemidos de aquella boca dulce y pequeña.

Y mientras, unos ojos desorbitados los observaban sin dar apenas crédito a lo que veían.

El pelirrojo que había se había alejado dando tumbos de Hermione y de su vida, estaba allí, de pie, avergonzándose de su hermana y de aquel odioso hombre, que no contentándose con hacerles la vida imposible, se había atrevido a arrebatarle la inocencia a su pequeña hermana, que....

Ron tragó saliva con dificultad, dándose cuenta de que estaba pensando en ella de una manera poco fraternal. A pesar de seguir algo embotado y exaltado, estaba muy espabilado, aquella imagen lo había trastornado. Sentía que sus pies eran de plomo, no podía moverse de donde estaba, fijando su vista en el cuerpo desnudo de su hermana, que ya era una mujer, y deseándola a pesar de saber que era una relación prohibida.

Snape le intuyó, y aún así siguió con su labor, excitándose más al saber que le estaban viendo. Dejó de penetrar a Ginny, que se lamentó como una gata en celo, y le cogió de los brazos para juntárselos a la espalda, con unas ataduras invisibles que invocó en un gesto rápido.

Ginny no podía mover sus brazos, estaban firmemente sujetos mágicamente. Le dolía un poco, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa como para quejarse ; miraba a Snape con ojos de cordero degollado para que no la dejara de aquella manera.

Snape le pasó un fuerte brazo por detrás mientras se estiraba en la hierba, poniéndola a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo, penetrándola otra vez, dejándola totalmente vulnerable.

Dirigió una elocuente mirada a Ron, que estaba fuera de sí ; su sangre hervía en sus venas, y los únicos instintos que lo sobrellevaban eran la lujuria y el deseo.

Respirando rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos, despojándose por el camino de lo que llevaba, y al llegar a la altura de ellos dos, posó directamente su peso sobre Ginny, que se asustó al notar otra presencia, que no conocía. Quiso girarse para ver quién era, pero Snape atrapó su cara y le dio un largo beso, mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano y sacaba del aire un pañuelo suave y negro, con el que le tapó los ojos.

Ron besó el cuello de su hermana, suave, tierno y perfumado. Acarició su cuerpo tembloroso, que se arqueaba a su contacto, mientras Snape se apoyaba en sus piernas para embestir a la chica, que ni siquiera sabía cómo moverse sin perder el equilibrio.

Ron mojó dos de sus dedos con su saliva, para humedecer el agujerito más pequeño de la chica ; que se puso rígida al saber lo que la esperaba.

Después de haber preparado aquel rincón inaccesible, la penetró como un animal, siguiendo sus instintos, arrancando un grito de dolor de la chica, que gimoteaba experimentando dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Ron jamás había imaginado perder su virginidad de aquella forma, tan salvaje, y menos con su hermana, pero Hermione la había defraudado, así que, ¿qué más daba?

Se dejó llevar aún conociendo la identidad de aquella chica, que tenía un cuerpo bien formado y con el que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

De los tres se escapaban gemidos entrecortados, cada uno estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, y retorcían sus dedos, agarrando la piel del que pudiera tocar.

Ron gemía y lamía la oreja y el cuello de su hermana, dedicándole palabras ardientes, sin importarle que ella le reconociera, mientras, ella, confundida pero entregada a aquel vicio, sentía los dos miembros duros y latientes en su interior, y le gustaba hasta la extenuación.

El hombre sin nombre que la penetraba por detrás, la cogía de los pechos con fuerza, mientras su sexo temblaba espasmódicamente, antes de llegar al orgasmo ; él dejó escapar un gemido ronco y un suspiro, y ella lloró al experimentar el suyo, que la estaba sobrellevando al haberle notado, caliente y húmedo ; Snape la asió de las caderas embistiéndola con fuerza, gimiendo con voz ronca y clavándole las yemas de los dedos mientras el éxtasis le arrebataba la respiración.

Y a Ginny, sin apenas haberse recuperado, la recorrió un escalofrío, trayéndole un orgasmo demasiado intenso como para no gritar una y otra vez, quedando extenuada.

Je..jejejejeje... - rió con ganas Snape, mientras le cogía de la cabeza y la apoyaba en su pecho, y Ron se apartaba de Ginny, estirándose sobre la hierba, respirando con dificultad y llenándosele la cabeza en ese momento de arrepentimientos y dudas.

Weasley.. no sea tan inocente, no se moleste. A ella le ha gustado tanto como a usted, así que... no le dé más importancia de la que tiene.. jejejeje – le susurró el profesor, mientras besaba en la frente a una Ginny a la que un escalofrío, y no de placer, la recorría.

¡¡Quítame esto!! ¡¡¿Con quién estás hablando?!! ¡¡SNAPE!! – le gritó acongojada, intentando asimilar lo que había oído.

Oh, vamos, señorita Weasley.... Ginny... - le susurró, mientras Ginny se deshacía al oírle – sabes que te ha encantado, así que no valen ahora arrepentimientos... Estoy seguro de que vas a querer probar otra vez... - y se rió entre dientes, mientras la liberaba del pañuelo pero no de las ataduras.

Entre su cabello revuelto, que le caía seductoramente sobre la cara, distinguió a su hermano Ron, desnudo y sudoroso, y una oleada de calor inundó su cuerpo.

Estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía qué decir, pero el recuerdo de aquel sexo salvaje la hizo decidir que, después de todo, no podía ser tan malo.

Roooon... - gimió ella, mirándole con vergüenza.

Él la miró con las mejillas ardiendo, pero el vívido recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder le superó ; así pues, se acercó a ella para besarla, mientras Snape sonreía pícaramente, cogiendo de las posaderas a Ginny, dirigiendo sus movimientos otra vez, muy, muy suaves....


	10. Contestación a los reviews de mis niñas

Uola preciosidades!!!!

Bueno, hasta este momento había estado contestando en los reviews, pero pensé que seguramente había gente que no se los iba a leer, así que he pensado mejor en contestarlos directamente en un pergamino aparte. Os copio lo que ya había ido poniendo por si acaso la interesada no lo ha leído, y bueno, muchas graxcias por leer mi historia, ufff....

Criticad, opinad, desead.. lo que querais!!! ;)

LadyVega:   
Uwa, a mí eso tambien me pasa ; pero no te preocupes, puedes hacerlo tranquilamente, mientras no copies los sucesos, no pasa nada porque escribas una historia sobre estos personajes, hija, que nadie te va a matar... Da cosa, pero esque en realidad siempre pasa lo mismo, muchos tienen la idea pero sólo a alguien le da por escribirlo.. :p

Desire Black: Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, Uwa!!   
Jeje, me gustó mucho tu trabajo, y seguro que ya has visto que te tengo clichada... te voy a vigilar muy de cerca.. nena... :p muojuojuojuojuojuo...  
  
Juojuo, ¿y quien no es pervertidill? Es la salsa de la vida...  
  
Jajajjaj, ya sé, ya sé, no os ha gustado lo de Cho... bueno, tiene que haber de todo, pero ya me las ingeniaré... no sé si lo voy a dejar tal que así o la voy a hacer sufrir.. quise cerrar un poco ese capítulo, pero tal vez en un arranque de inspiración la haga caer en la más mísera de las miserias.. jujujuju... Dadme tiempo, que, o lo dejo así y hago una segunda parte mú especial en que la deje hecha polvo, o en esta misma historia... (aunque, ya sabes, me gusta intentar tocar todos los registros que puedo...) En fins...  
  
No sé si sentirme halagada o apenada... porque el fic que más ha llamado la atención con diferencia ha sido este.. ¿Eso significa que los demás son malos? uu  
Paciencia... :p  
  
¿Harry y Ginny? no es mi pareja preferida, la verdad... mejor con Draco.. :p  
  
Jajajajajaj, esque me encanta describirlo TODO con lujo de DETALLES.. juajuajuajua... babas... Y bueno, ¿para qué esperar más? Hay muchas formas de crear una historia entre dos, pero esque esta sencillamente necesita más morbo, así que... ¡¡a piñón!!   
Bueno, a mí Hermione sí que me cae bien, aunque a veces se hace insufrible.. pero es maja. Ese capítulo me salió así, sin más ; me pasé bastante, la verdad.   
Quería hacer que tuvierais lástima de Hermione, porque a veces hay relaciones de las que acabas cansada.. pero esque mi pobre Ron es tan mono.. que se lo acabas perdonando todo.  
Y mira, me ha salido que la he dejado como una diabla.. :p  
Pero, ¿no te ha parecido que me he pasado un poco bstante mucho? Joé, si esque lo transformé en una bestia sedienta de sangre... u Ese no es mi Ron... xD  
  
Uah, ¿que te has inspirado en mi historia? uy, qué mona!  
A mí a veces me parece una especie de traición hacia ese escritor, pero no me importa para nada que tú te fijes en mí, qué halago!  
  
Juju, pues sigo deseando leer tus continuaciones... Así que a ver si no me muero de las ansias antes de recibir tu alerta!!  
  
Uh, sobre lo de los reviews, esque ya me salía por defecto lo de que sólo te pudieran dejar reviews los que están regiistrados... ¿Se puede poner para que los que no tambien dejen?  
  
Uff, si entiendes bien la page, a ver si en un momento me puedes enviar un mail, que tengo un problemilla con la maldita page.. aj  
  
Pd: Ya he cambiado lo de los reviews.. a ver qué tal se le da ahora... xD  
  
Mavitomo: Sugoi! Happy, happy! Adoro que te haya gustado, qué bien!!   
Madre mía, qué risas cuando te leía... Sí, sí, puse lo del ímpetu para no decir p... xD juojuojuo... queda bien y sabes lo que quiere decir, así que...  
  
Pues ya verás el próximo capítulo, se te va a caer todo...  
REQUISITO! Imaginar que eres tú quien está en sus brazos... y te irás a dormir bien calentita.. juajuajuajua...  
  
Bueno, ya te he hecho un regalito.. Sé una buena batereader, anda!  
  
Soy feliz, en resumidas cuentas, de que os haya gustado.. jojojo, si esque somos unas pervertidillas.. jijijiji  
Y estoy contenta de que os guste mi manera de escribir, aunque siempre me parece patética u  
  
Os quiero! Besiños!

Miss-Andreina-Snape: Jijiji, me encanta que tengas tantas ansias por saber qué pasa, pensava que no os iba agustar... jejejej (a nobu le salen las orejas de lobito en la testa, jijijji), ya sé que Cho te cae muy mal, si que es un poco gñ la verdad, peero bueno.. no sé si haré algo más con ellos, dejame pensar... u  
Bueno, intentaré no dejarte con demasiadas ansias, jejeje, pero descuida que pronto haré que Snape acabe con su fierecilla... jujujuju  
  
Ginny-ForEver: Jajajaj, lo siento, me salió así de dura la niña.. u Ejque quería cambiar un poco su registro, aunque no soy capaz de hacer tan buen trabajo como mi querida arwen, que es una escritora dramática que te mueres.. uf... Tengo que seguir sus pasos... JOJOJO esque a mí me gusta mucho llegar hasta el final del todo, jajajajja, y espero hacerlo cada vez más jugosito... :p (A nobu le salen cuernitos, jojojooj) Si esque Snape tiene que ser un pedazo de MACHO! :p  
Bueno, pues por suerte veo que me lo dejan tener en la web, suerte que lo puse con la distinción de para mayores xD Bueno, pues ale, ya sabeis, que voy a ser M U Y atrevida :D  
  
Besitos a todas, me encanta que os guste. Porfavó, si creeis que la gente tiene que conocerlo, me gustaría que lo comentarais, así si viene gente y me critica mejor aunque esperoqueno sean muy crueles conmigo!  
Muchos cariños!

Bueno, mis niñas; aquí os traigo algo más caliente... para que os vayais a la camita con poquitas ganas de dormir.. jijiji.. Espero que os guste, ya me direis! Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme reviews!  
Besiños!

Ginny: Espero que no te me enfades entonces al leer el capítulo que hehecho u jajaja, a mí tampoco me cae demasiado bien, pero es una cria, que le vamos a hacer, y, quien no se ha comportado así alguna vez? :p Tranqui que en alguna historia ya la haré sufrir, ya... xD

Niñas mías!  
Gracias por decirme que os gusta mi historia, y muy pronto pondré más capítulos.  
Sintiendolo mucho, no puedo poner lo que tengo ya hecho porque me falta un capítulo intermediario, y no es justo dejaros ocn la mitad de la intriga.. aunque quizas os lo ponga como preview.. jejejejej  
Muchos besines, mis niñas! Y gracias!

Bueno, no es mucho, pero poco a poco irá tomando forma, jejejeje


	11. La Inquisición Muggle: Un Guiño Capi10

La Inquisición Muggle: Un guiño

Capítulo 9

Ron observaba con embeleso a Ginny.

Había descubierto la perfección de aquella mujer que encerraba el cuerpo de su hermana.

Sin remordimientos, se acercó a besarla, al ver cómo ella lo miraba ávida de más sexo.

Snape la dejó con suavidad en la hierba, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia un haz de luz que se abría paso en medio de aquel claro.

Dejó a los dos jóvenes amantes, enfrascados en recorrerse la piel, y con hábiles gestos y pocos golpes de varita, hizo aparecer unos aparatos dignos de la inquisición muggle ; un potro con correas de cuero, una enorme cruz en forma de x, con cadenas y diversos agujeros estratégicos, y un trono de ébano ; era lo que conformaba una estampa que al observarla detenidamente, le excitó sobremanera, imaginando en su truculenta mente miles de cosas que hacer con la jovencita.

Ron mordía la piel de Ginny, que temblaba bajo el contacto de aquel hombre.

Aún teniendo la cabeza llena de deseos oscuros, se preguntaba algo asustada cómo sería la vida a partir de ahora si tenía que compartir techo con aquel chico ; jamás había imaginado que su hermano pudiera hacerle aquello... y la verdad esque le gustaba en demasía, pero, ¿en su propia casa? ¿Cómo deberían comportarse?

Se lo quedó mirando algo tímida, con la mano muerta sobre su pelo, imaginando con preocupación la cara de sus padres y sus hermanos si en algún descuido les descubrieran.

Ron alzó la vista, notándola extraña, y sus ojos claros como el cristal se cruzaron con los de ella, en los que la sombra de la duda bailaba.

Suspiró, comprendiendo que su hermana empezaba a sentirse perdida, y se acostó a su lado, susurrándole al oído con dulzura :

Tranquila... No pasa nada. Ha sucedido, y ya está. No va a pasar nada si no queremos... y siempre nos queda escaparnos y escondernos en algún lugar... – dijo con media sonrisa, mientras mordía aquella piel tierna.

Hmmmmff... - suspiró, con el calor recorriendo su vientre – Gracias... pero aún tengo miedo. Esto no debería estar pasando... -

¿Acaso quieres que pare? – la miró con los ojos abiertos en un gesto elocuente.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que no podía aguantar tenerle cerca sin poder probarlo, después de haber experimentado el placer que le podía ocasionar..

No... Sería un infierno, quiero poder tocarte, besarte, sentirte, gritar de placer con tu cuerpo encima de mí.... – le dijo esto con un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

Pues no te preocupes por nada más que por mí y por ti. Y por Snape, que sé que también te gusta.. – y se rió por lo bajo, volviendo a mordisquearla, mientras le pellizcaba los pezones suavemente.

Ginny sabía que aquello no era lo más lógico, y también pensaba en su amiga Hermione, a la que no quería hacer daño.....

Pero sabía que no quería bajo ningún concepto entregárselo sólo a ella, no era justo. Él la había elegido para saciar su sed, y ella quería ser egoísta, quedárselo, aprovechar hasta el último suspiro en que pudiera ser suyo...

Además, todos sabían que Hermione últimamente no le hacía casi ningún caso a Ron, y aunque entendía un poco los sentimientos de su amiga, dejó de comprenderla cuando ya apenas le daba vida a su querido hermano.

Así pues, cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligándose a olvidar todo aquello que le había cruzado por la mente, relajándose y sintiendo los dedos extraños que la recorrían torpemente.

Su cuerpo temblaba, estaba a solas con Ron, y se sentía mucho más extraña que cuando Snape les dirigía diestramente.

Acercó su frente a la de Ron, respirando al compás del chico, y jugó con sus labios, rozándoselos suavemente, sin besarle siquiera ; se conformaba con jugar al gato y al ratón, persiguiéndose mutuamente, abrazándose con fiereza, sin otro contacto sexual que el sentir cómo se rozaban, provocándoles cosquillas y ardientes deseos de acabar de una vez.

Ginny tragó saliva, intentando no dejarse llevar por los instintos acuciantes, que la obligaban a intentar sentarse a horcajadas sobre el chico y embestirle con todas sus fuerzas, como si pudiera tragar todo lo que la aguardaba.

El pelirrojo la miró con ojos endiablados, sonriendo pícaramente, y lamió con premura sus pechos, delineando con la lengua la curva de sus senos y sus pezones, erectos ante su cálido y húmedo contacto.

La mordió, arrebatándole un grito de dolor, y la herida del mordisco empezó a sangrar lentamente ; Ron siguió lamiéndola despacio, mientras que con un dedo avanzaba por su vientre hacia su húmedo sexo, que se estremeció al sentir la mano del hombre que iba a explorarla.

Con la yema de un dedo dibujó su sexo, lentamente, mientras ella se retorcía pidiendo cada vez más ; el chico hizo caso omiso, siguiendo su ruta.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a sus labios, separándolos sin fuerza para entretenerse en el botón que más placer le causaba.

La misma sensación que obtuvo cuando Snape resiguió aquella zona con su lengua la volvió a invadir ; y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos casi sin ella darse cuenta, que respiraba con fuerza mientras arqueaba su espalda, sintiendo cómo algo parecido a un relámpago la recorría de pies a cabeza, en oleadas cada vez más intensas. Sus mejillas ardían, y su piel sudorosa casi podía gritar al cielo, temblando ostentosamente, y sólo sintiendo sus dedos allí abajo.

¿Habrá algo que me haga sentir algo más intenso? – se preguntaba, clavando las uñas en la espalda de su amante.

Ron la dejó en aquel momento, cuando sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, y, sonriendo otra vez como si de un demonio se tratase, volvió a morderla, aunque esta vez más suavemente.

La herida le había dejado de sangrar casi al instante, no era demasiado profunda, sino más bien un rasguño, pero el cómo lo hizo fue lo que la asustó. Y ahora todo estaba bien.

Él acarició con su mano aquella entrada a su mundo, sabiendo cuánto la estaba haciendo esperar, y metió de un golpe uno de sus dedos, en forma de garfio, para poder darle mucho más placer del que se esperaba. Siguió así un rato, hasta que pensó que ya era bastante, y siguió metiéndole un dedo, y después otro, y otro.... Hasta que ya llevaba cuatro de los cinco que tenía en su mano.

Empapados de jugo, se deslizaban sin problemas en su interior, arrancándole gemidos y aullidos. Ron sonreía juguetonamente, y dirigió su cabeza hacia allí abajo, para poder besar sin ningún pudor donde Snape antes también se había sumergido.

Con la punta de la lengua rozó aquella zona tan sensible, haciendo que Ginny gritara de forma especial ; sus piernas temblaban, y casi podía asegurar que no podía ni sostenerlas en pie.

Lamió suavemente, mientras introducía con cuidado el último dedo que le quedaba libre, sintiendo los dedos de Ginny como garfios sobre su cabeza, agarrándose de sus cabellos como si eso le diera fuerzas para proseguir.

Movía con cuidado el puño, sacándolo y metiéndoselo con cuidado para no hacerle daño, mientras la miraba en fugaces miradas, para poder ver aquella carita tan endiabladamente sexy que tanto le excitaba. Y pensar que aquello se lo producía él, su hermano... Y que la podría tener a su lado a cualquier hora del día....

Miles de imágenes le revoloteaban por la cabeza, haciendo que su pene latiera con ansias de acabar ya con el trabajo. La perspectiva de tenerla en casi cualquier momento y poder hacerle absolutamente de todo lo anonadaba, y se sintió muy feliz en aquel momento al sentirla gritar su nombre rompiendo el silencio, gritar su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que los gemidos se volvieron roncos.

Saboreó el orgasmo de la chica, que le dejó un regusto algo metálico, y se lamió los labios, con ganas de volver a por más.

Ni siquiera daba cuenta de Severus, que los observaba con los ojos brillantes de deseo desde donde estaba, y que echó a andar hacia ellos, preparado para dar más guerra.

Snape fue a buscarlos, sabiendo que seria inútil llamarles, y cogiendo a Ginny en sus brazos, que no dejaba de besar libidinosamente a Ron, la llevó hasta el potro, donde la sentó de un golpe, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y placer al sentir el contacto de su húmedo sexo con el firme cuero.

Ginny estaba a punto, preparada para tenerlos dentro de ella ; estaba ansiosa por gozar otra vez de las emociones ondulantes de aquellos cuerpos, y gemía lastimeramente mientras se frotaba contra aquella tortura.

Snape atrapó los tobillos de la chica en las correas, mientras Ron hacía lo mismo con sus muñecas.

Apretaron lo justo para que no sufriera molestas heridas y pudiera moverse con relativa libertad, y se abalanzaron sobre ella, dirigiendo aquel cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca.

Ron, tras besarla juguetonamente, le ofreció su sexo, enhiesto, que Ginny lamió lentamente, tratando de jugar a ponerlo lo mas caliente posible ; cosa que no le salió demasiado bien en aquellas circunstancias, pues Ron atrapó su cabecita con sus manos y le hundió de golpe su enorme falo, con un gran gemido ronco de su parte.

Empujaba suavemente, mostrándole el camino que le llevaba directamente al éxtasis, y la muchacha, aunque un poco sorprendida al principio, sintió una terrible oleada que le invadió completamente, su sexo latía con fuerza clamando sentir la hombría de su profesor, que algo maquinaba a sus espaldas.

Ginny absorbía habilidosamente aquel trozo de carne que tanto la había sorprendido, mientras frotaba su cuerpo sudoroso, ofreciendo lo que quedaba de ella por ensartar al profesor, que se acercó a ella con algo en la mano.

Un líquido frió y aceitoso cubrió su frágil cuerpo, que respondió con un escalofrío ; Snape acerco su pecho a la espalda cubierta de aceite de Ginny, frotándose suavemente mientras lamía su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

- ¡¡Ahhh!! - Ginny se retorció bajo su peso y sus labios. - ¡¡Métemela YA!! - le gritó, sin reconocerse a sí misma, deseosa de aquel pene enorme y duro.

- Jejejejeje.. Vaya, señorita Weasley... Qué hambre tenemos.... - le respondió Snape, sin hacerle caso y recorriendo su cuerpo con la lengua y la yema de sus dedos.

- ¡¡Calla y come!! - le espetó Ron con una voz gutural, hundiendo su pene en su boca otra vez, y moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente, apresando entre sus manos la cabeza de Ginny para que no se volviera a escapar.

Snape seguía lamiendo los recovecos de la joven, que estaba a punto de explotar.

Ardía, se consumía, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, hacían lo que querían con ella, y aunque estaba ofuscada por no atenderla cuando ella quería, le gustaba esa sensación por otro lado ; sentirse dominada, y encima por dos hombres que bien sabían lo que debían hacer...

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en Ron, que seguía a su ritmo, mientras Snape seguía poniéndola a mil.

- Seeveruuus... - gemía como podía Ginny, tratando de dar lastima al hombre que la mortificaba, mientras Ron seguía a lo suyo, a lo que él la respondió acercando sus dedos a su sexo, introduciéndole uno al principio, y dos mas después, cuando la notó lo suficientemente húmeda.

Ella lloraba de gusto, feliz al sentirles a los dos, excitándose con el sonido que producían al jugar, y los gemidos de Ron que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Lo sabia porque sentía cómo su sexo latía cada vez con mas fuerza dentro de su boca, y cómo él se contraía ligeramente hacia sí, respirando cada vez mas rápido. La espera de aquello la ponía aún más, y hacía que lo engullera con mas ansias, deseando oír el gemido de placer de Ron.

Severus seguía jugando con sus dedos en sus entrañas, mientras se tocaba a sí mismo, estaba realmente a punto de correrse, y paró durante un instante para llenar el trasero de Ginny de aceite. Jugueteó primero con la punta de su pene erecto, entrando y saliendo poco a poco, preparándola para la ensartada.

Sabía que aunque lo deseaba, tenía algo de miedo, pues al principio siempre era algo doloroso, e intentó no ser demasiado brusco, aunque bien lo deseaba ; dejar de pensar y embutirla, manejándola como quisiera y casi rompiéndola.

En un momento dado, no volvió a sacarla de su interior, sino que fue penetrándola lentamente, sintiendo el nerviosismo de ella, que aguantó la respiración por un instante, temblando.

Suavemente se movió acompasadamente, y enseguida se dió ella por vencida, saboreando el orgasmo de Ron, que aguantando su cabeza para que no se separara, hizo que se tragara todo lo que él llevaba dentro.

Snape en cambio duró un poco mas, pues paraba en ocasiones, cortándole el orgasmo a Ginny, que gemía frustrada, el reía jocosamente y seguía moviéndose acompasadamente, jugando a dejarla cercana al éxtasis y a arrebatárselo en el último suspiro.

Cuando decidió que ya era hora de acabar con la tortura, la embistió salvajemente, más y más fuerte, tirando su cuerpo sobre el potro ; su cara sobre el cuero mojado y él con sus manos en sus caderas, agarrándola con fuerza y separando la carne de sus posaderas para poder penetrarla mejor.

Ella gritó, sintiendo como casi la rompían, con los ojos llorosos y entrecerrados, con oleadas de calor que la invadían salvajemente, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que su orgasmo también llegó, seguido del de Severus, que se dejó caer sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente y besándola.

Sus gritos rompían el silencio de la noche, y miradas escondidas los observaban desde los matorrales, callados y ansiosos de participar en aquel festín, pero sin atreverse a salir de sus escondites.

Descansaron por un tiempo, Ginny creía que ya habían acabado con ella, pero, cuán equivocada estaba...


	12. Remordimientos Capi11

Capítulo 11.

Remordimientos

Hermione seguía de pie en el umbral del dintel de piedra, sin saber si echar a correr y buscarlo o darse la vuelta y abandonarlo todo al tiempo.

Draco seguía boqueando, intentando llenar sus pulmones con aire, que no recibían casi aliento.

Manetnía los ojos abiertos a duras penas, sin poder enfocar eficazmente la vista ; la nariz le dolía terriblemente y la sangre, medio seca, le mojaba los labios, dejándole un desagradable sabor, que quería desterrar a toda costa lo más pronto posible.

Sin resuello, caminó tambaleante hacia la chica, que temblaba como una hoja ; casi parecía que iba a resquebrajarse ante su mirada, y la rodeó con sus brazos al llegar a su altura, como queriendo convencerse de que la mujer era real.

Hermione se sobresaltó al contacto del chico, que respiraba a duras penas y sin quejarse ni un solo momento por el dolor, cosa que también le sorprendió, pues raco acostumbraba a hacer demasiado teatro por cualquier nimiedad.

Se giró inmediatamente, cogiendo entre sus manos la cara pálida, rota y sucia, y le besó en la mejilla con lágrimas en los ojos, sin saber qué pensar de todo aquello ni cómo demonios comportarse.

Draco sintió la vacilación de Hermione, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar con ella o intentar convencerla, así que se limitó a dejarse caer sobre la chica.

Recostó su frente sobrela mejilla llena de lágrimas de la joven, y la abrazó aún más fuerte, sintiendo que todo empezaba a dar vueltas y, por un momento, tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para no desplomarse allí mismo.

-Oh... ¡¡Lo siento mucho!!... ¡¡Vamos a la enfermería para que te curen!! ¡¡No puedes andar por ahí con tan mal aspecto!!... - le dijo Hermione al tiempo que pasaba uno de sus lánguidos brazos sobre sus hombros, para que se apoyase y poderlo llevar hacia la enfermería.

Renqueante y hediendo a sangre, andaron tranquilamente por los pasillos, sin preocuparse de que ojos ajenos los pudieran observar, ya que estarían aún en la fiesta.

Llegaron sin contratiempos a la sala repleta de camillas, con algún que otro paciente con intenso dolor de estómago, provocado por la ingesta masiva y sin control de todo tipo de comida ; o como comunmente lo llamaban : Empacho de golosinas.

La señora Pomfrey, que se turnaba con la profesora McGonagall aquella noche, los recibió preocupada, llena de preguntas a las que daban vagas respuestas.

Hermione, como siempre, habló elocuentemente, convenciendo a la mujer de que no había sido más que un tonto batacazo con la escoba desde una altura de unos 30 metros.

La señora Pomfrey le dedicó unos minutos y, al poco, Draco volvía a ser el de siempre, aunque aún seguía débil.

- Señorita Granger, creo que debería dejar descansar al joven Malfoy, no es recomendable para él ningún tipo de estímulo ahora mismo - dijo sonriendole alegre, y los dejó allí solos,dirigiendose hacia otro paciente, al que le solucionó su empacho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El muchacho, con las mejillas sonrosadas y muy aliviado, le dió las gracias y se marchó corriendo, no sin antes prometerle que no volvería a excederse de aquella manera.

Sonrió para sí otra vez, y salió de la habitación, entrecerrando la puerta con despiste, dirigiendose hacia una pequeña habitación al lado de la sala de pacientes.

Habían improvisado aquella sala para no molestar a los pacientes y dejar que descansasen, y para que a quien le tocara hacer guardia pudiera estar algo más comodo que sentado en una silla al lado de la puerta.

Así que se dejó caer en el sillón, con una taza de cacao que acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos, y, relajandose, fué cerrando losojitos de botón que tenía, a cada sorbo del dulce caliente, hasta que acabó dormida profundamente, sin poder prestar atención a lo que podría ocurrir...

Draco entrecerró los ojos, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, que se sentía cada vez más culpable.

Intentaba que su cara no reflejara su estado de ánimo, así que se puso en pie, dándole la espalda y escondiendose de aquellos ojos extraños.

Respiró hondo, y dibujó una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, con la que se despidió de Draco.

- Mejor me voy, tienes que descansar un poco. - le dijo sin mirarle, mientras alargaba la mano para asir el biombo de papel y estirarlo para que pudiera descansar mejor.

Al hacerlo, no se percató de que se inclinaba sobre el chico, que no perdía detalle de aquella situación ; el cuerpo cálido de la chica casi sobre el suyo, regalando a su vista desde aquella posición más de lo usual, era más de lo que podía soportar en aquellos momentos.

Sentía una desazón en su interior, una tristeza y un deseo tan intensos que anulaban su conciencia, y le llamaban a gritos a actuar sin pensar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tió del brazo más próximo, haciendole perder el equilibrio por completo, y, tal y como cayó, a plomo sobre su pecho, le dióla vuelta, encajándola sobre la almohada y atrapandola entre el colchón y su cuerpo, que ardía ansioso.

Hermione se asustó de tal forma que dejó escapar un grito, que alertó a quien pasaba lentamente por allí como un alma en pena, y que asomó la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué haces? ... ¡¡Déjame en paz!! ¡¡Suéltame!! - le gritó, repentinamente asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Acaso no quieres seguir con lo de antes? Bien que te gustaba... ni tu cuerpo ni tu boca me decían que no... -

Algo cayó con estrépito, y Hermione aprovechó aquellos segundos de distracción para zafarse del rubio, al que dejó sin más prostrado en la camilla.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, abriendo la puerta con violencia, y sin mirar atrás, se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde, sola, rompió a llorar desconsolada, sintiendo que en poco tiempo había destrozado dos, tal vez tres vidas.


	13. Parvati Capi12

Capítulo 12

Parvati

Parvati había salido de la fiesta hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Agobiada porque los chicos no la dejaban en paz y porque no dejaba de pensar en Draco, salió a zancadas de allí, sin prestar atención a los ruegos de los que querían conseguir algo más de ella que un simple baile.

Se dedicó a caminar por el colegio buscando como un lobo a su presa, sin encontrarle, así que pospuso su búsqueda por un tiempo, hasta que volviera a sentir aquella ansiedad que la carcomía a cada momento.

Estaba realmente dolida y rabiosa¿cómo se había atrevido ese enano a dejarla plantada sin más?

Ya estaba acostumbrada a oír sus comentarios, crueles y fríos ; su relación había sido siempre así, a golpe de hirientes palabras, y ni siquiera cuando tomó un cariz algo más íntimo se modeló en lo más mínimo. Y no le importaba. Por lo menos podía estar a su lado, y las demás la envidiaban por ello.

" - Je! Alimañas... - " solía reírse por dentro mientras observaba las caras de fustración y rabia de las que querían lo mismo que ella.

Pero no podía soportar la humillación de que le diera una negativa ante los demás, ni hablar, ella no era un perro al que silbar y menos echar a patadas.

Iba caminando tan absorta que no se dió cuenta de que se había acercado a la enfermería ;para cuando levantó la vista tenía las puertas delante, a medio cerrar.

Iba a dar media vuelta y proseguir con su camino cuando intuyó claramente la voz del pequeño Malfoy.

Se quedó paralizada, intentando escuchar lo que decía y si estaba con alguien ; porque no creía que estuviera tan loco como para hablar consigo mismo.

Se acercó a la puerta para espiar descaradamente, preparada para saltar sobre Draco y montarle un escándalo si con ello lograse algo, pero se quedó de piedra al verle con otra chica.

Y, para colmo, era la asquerosa sangre sucia.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con esa rata- susurró iracunda, esperando el momento adecuado para entrar en la sala y pedir explicaciones.

Pero no llegó a tiempo.

Cuando Draco se abalanzó sobre Granger, Parvati golpeó con rabia la puerta, deseando aplastar con igualfuerza la cara de aquellos dos, y Hermione, astuta como siempre, escapó del rubio, que se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba la chica.

Era como si pudiera ver a través de la madera la figura de una encrespada slytherin.

Hermione, sin notar nada, abrió la puerta de un manotazo, dandole un golpe a Parvati, que se llevó las manos a la dolorida nariz, que era lo que más había recibido, mientras miraba como desaparecía aquella asquerosa Gryffindor.

Esperó un poco a que se le pasase el dolor, aguantando las ganas de gritar y quejarse.

Draco dejó de observar y se echó sobre el camastro, respirando hondamente y pensando en Hermione, a la que había estado a punto de conquistar.

Echaba de menos sus labios y su olor, pero no se permitiría el lujo de ir tras ella.

No sabía ni cómo afrontar la situación, se avergonzaba de sí mismo y de todo lo que le había dicho horas antes, pero aún así sentía la necesidad de no tratarla como a las demás ; era distinta a todas ellas.

Pero es que además, era una mujer... lo cual hacía que tambien la deseara,con una pasión que sabíaerainusual ; todo aquello que había hecho anteriormente con algunas chicas que se habíanofrecido no era nada comparado con lo que ahora deseaba.

Su cabeza estaba embotada, llena de dudas y quebraderos, así que cerró los ojos para olvidarse de todo y no pensar, lo que necesitaba ahora era rehacerse para poder ir otra vez de caza.

Intentó como pudo ponerse cómodo, aunque era difícil debido a la excitación que invadía su cuerpo, ojalá ella se hubiera quedado a su lado.

El paso del tiempo y el cansancio hizo que por fín su cuerpo se rindiese a morfeo, mientras Parvati esperaba pacientemente a que su presa estuviese indefensa...


	14. El trono Capi13

Capítulo 13

El Trono

Ginny estaba exhausta.

Respiraba afanosamente, sintiendo el cuerpo magullado y dolorido ; tenía ganas de descansar un poco y recobrar la cordura que había perdido, pero también deseaba seguir ; en su interior algo la desgarraba y la lanzaba a desear mucho, mucho más.

No podía imaginar qué pasaría al quedar todos exhaustos, y la apenaba en cierto modo.

Tal vez no se volverían a dirigir la mirada, o el ambiente se enrarecería ; eso sería muy violento.

O quizás todo volvería a la normalidad, cosa aún peor. Después de haber probado aquello, no se contentaría con nada más.

Además, sería muy triste tener que volver a una vida insulsa después de haber aprendido a pasarlo tan bien...

Rió entre dientes, ruborizada.

Empezaba a sentir frío, y, a pesar de que segundos antes se moría de ganas por un poco de aire gélido que calmase su piel, ya no le parecía tan buena idea.

Seguía muy húmeda, y se recreaba en aquellos dos hombres ; cuanto más recordaba, más hambre de ellos tenía.

Ron se había alejado un poco, caminando sobre la hierba mojada, y sin pensar en nada más que en aquella noche extraña.

Ya no sentía apenas remordimientos, con Hermione no había aquella conexión, ni mucho menos intimidad. Y con Ginny había una comodidad difícil de rechazar, así que la eligió a ella.

Por lo menos se había sentido mucho más querido y necesitado de lo que se había sentido junto a Granger.

Se giró hacia Severus, que andaba trajinando la cruz en forma de X ; repasaba los cierres de metal de cada esquina, y miraba con lujuria a Ginny, maquinando una nueva perversión.

El pelirrojo se acercó a Snape, curioseando, y sin decirse nada en absoluto, se miraron a los ojos, conversando en un lenguaje oculto que entendieron a la perfección.

- Pero antes, toma esto... - susurró Severus, ofreciendole una copa llena de un líquido bermellón.

Ron le miró ceñudo, preguntándose si era algún extraño brebaje.

Sin embargo, Snape le cogió de las manos, sin dejar que soltara la copa, y acercándosela a los labios, bebió de ella un trago, reservando una parte de líquido en su boca.

Sin soltar a Ron de las manos, se le acercó, y, sin previo aviso, le dió un beso, abriendose paso con su lengua, para dejar caer en su joven boca la bebida, que tragó sin remedio.

Tras aquel beso tan sucio, Severus le miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos encendidos, y se dirigió hacia Ginny, que los llevaba observando un buen rato, y que, lejos de estar escandalizada o sentir repugnancia, estaba otra vez en plena ebullición.

Se retorcía intentando deshacerse de las ataduras que la sujetaban en una posición que ya empezaba a resultarle incómoda.

Snape desató a Ginny y la ayudó a bajar del potro, cogiendola en brazos y sosteniendola como si no pesara más que una pluma.

La llevó hasta la cruz, y, apoyándola contra su pecho para que no cayese, afirmó sus muñecas en los enganches, tras lo cual la dejó caer.

A Ginny le temblaban las piernas.

Haber estado durante tanto tiempo en la misma postura había hecho que ahora le costara mantenerse en pie.

Le dolían un poco las caderas y las rodillas, y se derrumbó cuando Snape le quitó el apoyo de su pecho, donde ella había dejado caer el peso de su cuerpo.

Por fortuna, los enganches que aprisionaban sus muñecas estaban a su vez enlazadas a unos pocos eslabones, de manera que podía sentirse relajada al tener un poco de flexibilidad, aunque a la vez la cadena no era muy extensa, así que siempre permanecería erguida.

Lo mismo había en los extremos inferiores ; en cada esquina aguardaban los cierres, ansiandopoder rodear los tobillos de la chica, que parecían se iban a romper en cualquier momento.

Snape besó a Ginny en los labios, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con un dedo, y, tras eso, echó una mirada intensa mirada a Ron, que se sintió atravesar por una sensación extraña ; su líbido volvía a arder, y miraba con otros ojos al oscuro profesor.

Estaba sobreexcitado, las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, llenas de pasión, lujuria y sexo desenfrenado.

Se acercó a Ginny, para concentrarse en ella a la vez que intentaba olvidarse del cuerpo desnudo de Snape.

La besó tímidamente, atento a los movimientos del contrario...


	15. Perversiones Capi14

Capítulo 14

Snape se arrodilló para encajar los tobillos de Ginny en sus respectivos cierres, y empezó a lamer suavemente una de las piernas de la chica, que aún temblaba.

Lamía con la punta de la lengua, muy tranquilamente, avanzando paulatinamente hasta su sexo, bordeando pero sin llegar a tocarla explícitamente.

Mientras, Ron seguía besando a su hermana, que iba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

Acarició con tiento su pálido cuerpo, sin acordarse siquiera de Snape, haciendo que su cuerpo gritase de deseo.

Abandonó los labios para reseguir con besos el cuerpo. Mordió y lamió en su camino, hasta llegar a la misma altura de Snape, que acariciaba tenuemente a Ginny con un dedo.

Ron hizo lo mismo, y Ginny suspiró al pensar lo que dos hombres podían hacer en el mismo lugar.

Snape empezó a acariciar cada vez más intensamente, hasta que dejó al descubierto la zona más excitable.

Con la punta de la lengua le dió un toquecillo, y Ginny se estremeció.

Acercó su pelvis al hombre para que no dejase de darle placer, pero Snape hizo caso omiso y siguió jugando a ponerla cada vez peor ; sonrió maliciosamente al notar a Ginny echa un manojo de nervios, y empezó a echarle bocanadas de aire caliente, alternando con algún lenguetazo.

Ron no tardó en unirse, sin importarle el que Snape estuviera allí también, lamió aquella zona, arrancando gemidos de placer de la chica, que se moría de ganas de acariciar el cabello de los que le estaban dando placer.

Las lenguas de los dos, mojadas y ásperas en ocasiones, se deslizaban y retorcían en un juego salvaje ; la sensación de provocar a Ginny junto a la de notar la lengua del otro les excitaba cada vez más.

Ginny entrelazaba incesantemente sus manos en torno a las cadenas, experimentando el placer de tenerles para ella sola ; las piernas le temblaban y se retorcía al contacto de las viperinas lenguas, que no cesaban de jugar con ella.

Respiraba con dificultad y le lloraban los ojos, esperando con ansias que el orgasmo la derrotara, pero sus amantes eran algo más crueles con ella.

Snape paró al notarla en el límite, e hizo una seña con la cabeza a Ron para que aminorara sus caricias, con la consiguiente queja de Ginny, que acercaba aún más su sexo a la boca del pelirrojo.

Snape rodeó la cruz donde permanecía rehén la chica y observó el agujero practicado en la madera ; estratégicamente emplazado, estaba justo a la altura de las nalgas de Ginny.

Snape se arrodilló y se llevó los dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos generosamente, tras lo cual los deslizó por el boquete, hurgando en la chica, que dejó escapar un grito, sorprendida.

AH! - intentó girar la cabeza para ver quién estaba detrás suyo - SNAPE! ERES TÚ? - la sombra de la duda la atacó de improviso ; no le hacía demasiada gracia no poder ver en todo momento a su amante ni poder controlar lo que le hacían.

Aún así cerró los ojos, concentrada en el recorrer de aquellos dedos.

Snape sonreía maliciosamente.

Rodeó con el brazo izquierdo la cintura de Ginny, que dió un leve respingo y bajó la mirada para encontrarse directamente con una inconfundible marca.

Aquella señal, que el hombre arrastraría durante todasu vida, solía causar impresión y pánico, pero para Ginny era totalmente diferente ; le parecía terriblementesexy en aquél momento...

Snape movió los dedos suavemente, abriéndolos intermitentemente, perturbando a la excitada Ginny, que pegaba sus nalgas a la fría madera, mientras se mordía los labios.

Cuando el profesor juzgó oportuno, retiró los dedos bruscamente, con un débil gemido de parte de Ginny.

Se levantó y sin dilación introdujo su miembro por aquél agujero, mientras se sujetaba a las astas e la cruz.

Con un golpe seco, hizo gritar a Ginny.

Se movió despacio, calculando el momento perfecto para dar caderazos, que cada vez eran más rápidos.

Con un gemido, Snape llegó al orgasmo, temblando dentro de ella, sabiendo que la había dejado insatisfecha.

Sonrió otra vz, ante la idea de mantenerla encendida durante toda la noche, pero sin llegar a dejarla cruzar el límite.

Esta noche serás mi juguete... - susurró imperceptiblemente.

Se desacopló, inspiró olisqueando el aire, preñado de un olor dulzón.

Acercándose a Ron, le obligó a hundir la cara en el sexo de su pequeña hermanita, sujetándole la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con otra cogía a Ginny de la nuca y la besaba, esperando pacientemente a que su miembro diera otra vez señales de vida.

Ginny volvía a sentir que se derretía ; Ron había aprendido ya a deslizar suavemente la lengua, dando pequeños rodeos a su botoncito, y en ocasiones introduciendola en su sexo.

OH, SÍ, SÍIGUEEE! - gemía desesperada - HAZ QUE ME CORRA! - gritó, estremeciéndose al tiempo que su húmedo sexo latía dolorosamente.

NO!... - Snape agarró a Ron del pelo y tiró de él, separándole de ella.

Pero, QUÉ HACES? - desafiante, Ron se hundió en Ginny, que, llorosa, gimoteaba pidiendo más.

Snape volvió a sonreír, mostrando unos caninos blancos y agudos, y mordió en el cuello a Ginny, que, con un gemido dividido por el placer y el dolor, se convulsionó, con sus entrañas gritando y deshaciéndose en un intenso orgasmo.

Temblando, se dejó hacer. Cansado de tenerla en aquella posición, deshizo las ataduras, dejándola caer como un peso muerto sobre Ron, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó, aplastado entre sus pechos.

Resoplaban, excitados pero exhaustos.

Ron la abrazó ; entrelazando sus dedos sobre su espalda mojada.

Snape les miró, enarcando una ceja, y con un leve gesto de la cabeza reprobatorio, se dirigió hacia el trono para sentarse.

Entrecerrando los ojos, saboreó lo acontecido, perdiendose en el recuerdo del sabor y el olor de la mujer.


End file.
